Differences of Origin
by Lunara Dragon
Summary: With an uprising of rebel demonic vampires in the Underworld things are getting interesting. SEQUEL TO GUARDIANS AND THE CHAEMELEON KING...Slight cross over with Bloodties FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Visions of Vampires

Differences of Origin

By Dragonstar/ Lunara

Chapter 1: Visions of Vampires.

**Full Summary: With an uprising of rebel demonic vampires in the Underworld Cole and Lillith begin to worry. These new types of demonic vampires differ from the regular ones because they can not be killed by just taking out the queen. They each exist on their own terms. They target the future holder of excalibur because it has been foreseen he will be the down fall to their kind. With the responsibility of protecting Wyatt while figuring out the way these vampires work, Lillith decides to seek help from an old friend of hers.**

Author's Note: Ok right now it is a working title. But it might stick, it is either this title or Raging Vampires, I am having brain farts on coming up with a title. This is a slight crossover with the show Bloodties/ the book series Blood Books by Tanya Huff. But all you really need to know is that Henry Fitzroy and Vicki Nelson are two characters from that show (Vicki and Henry both made a slight appearance in the last story). They are vampires, but not of the demon variety like Charmed's vampires were. This will get explained through out the story of how I plan to make it work. :) As always I also do not own Charmed or Bloodties in anyway. Only the Original Characters and the stories I write. Sorry the chapter is a bit short. I should totally be working on Finals stuff.

_Timeline: This story takes place six months after Guardians and the Chameleon King? So Piper has given birth to Melinda Pruedence, and Paige has already had Henry Junior. Penelope is six months old, Henry Junior is three months old, and Melinda is only a month old. _

_On to the story._

**Turner Condo:**

Cole sat in his living room looking at the different catalogues strewed in front of him. He had no idea what he was looking for and finally caved in picking up the phone sitting on the over sized, dark mahogany coffee table in front of his chair. He flipped it open and dialed the number to the Manor.

"Hello?" Piper's voice rang from the other end.

"I need your help Piper." Cole responded.

"With what?"

"I can't pick out a ring." Cole answered and heard Piper's gushing voice on the other end. Cole rolled his eyes and continued. "It's just hard. Even when I was with Phoebe it was a hard decision."

"Of course I will help you Cole. What are younger sisters for? Even if it is ex-sister-in-laws." She said in her usual joking tone. He could hear in her voice though that she was tired to. Keeping up with a new born will do that to someone he had been assured earlier that week when he had told Piper and Leo of his concern.

"Alright. I'll stop over with the catalogues soon. I do need to go in to the office for at least an hour and finish up some paper work." Cole reported before saying bye and hanging up.

Lillith was busy at work with Telane, so Cole knew he had the day to do what he was planning. He started looking at the calender and shaking his head. He was unsure whether now was the right time to ask what he wanted to. But he and Lillith Nelson had been dating for a little over eight months now and he knew from when Chris came back with Coleen six months ago that they obviously make it.

"Well what's the worse she can say? No." He asked then answered himself in a single breath before heading out the door and getting in to his car.

---

**Lilly of the Valley Floral Shop**

Telane had been working with Telane for the last few hours and still had not had enough down time to warn her. Maria had a vision in the mirror about an up-coming threat and Telane was worried about it as well. But Lillith's shop had taken off since Cole started helping her with the book work and Piper gave her pointers on how to advertise. Lillith was in the back cutting some more long stemmed roses to put in to the coolers.

Telane felt the twinge in her head and sighed in frustration "Lillith. I have to go take my break." She said but she wore a facial expression that said more then her verbal words. Lillith finished placing the flowers in the cooler when she turned to look at her best friend before nodding.

"Go ahead. I should be able to keep up with the customers." the shorter woman replied to Telane while taking her place at the cash register. There were only a few people left in the shop and so Telane walked in to the back office before shimmering out to go and talk to Maria about her new charge.

"That will be five dollars. Thank you for being such a loyal customer." Lillith had reported to the older woman. Since she had opened, Ms. Tenora had decided to start coming to her shop for flowers. She reported that it was a lot easier for her to get in to then the big shop up town since she wasn't in her prime anymore. Lillith had felt a sense of pride that her little shop had made at least one person very happy and that she was a part of it without magically doing anything. The former Soul Guardian was beginning to get used to living among humans and she rather enjoyed it.

Who she saw walk through the door next surprised her but she waved warmly as Paige approached the counter.

"Hey." Paige greeted. She had Junior in her arms so was unable to wave. "I just wanted to stop and say Hi. Talk to an adult with out kids for once." Paige continued reporting why she was there.

"Well I am glad I can help." Lillith responded and the two began to make small talk about Junior, the twins, and how things were going at Lillith's condo. Cole and her had finally decided to officially make it their own and so were redecorating.

"What time will you be done here?" Paige asked finally. Lillith looked up at the clock above the register. It read in green lit numbers, that it was only two in the afternoon.

"Not for another few hours. With the way business has picked up and it only being me here I usually don't leave before six or later." She answered before taking a deep breath. Paige sympathized with her exhaustion.

---

**Office of Maria Infinitia**

The dark blue eyes with light powder blue pupils stared at Telane as she stared back with some anger in her features.

"Maria I have to tell her what you saw. We have to help this time!" Telane argued.

Maria took a deep breath "Fine Telane. We will help but we still can not directly get involved. Lillith may not be neutral anymore but you are. You still have to be careful."

"I know that Maria! Wait did you say that we will help? What are you going to do?" Telane said with confusion now.

"Simple. You and I have discussed what I would like to teach Piper. I think it will come in very helpful if she was not so dependent on using her hands for her powers." Maria grinned "I will teach her."

Telane let out a sarcastic laugh now "Really? Maria they barely trust me, you think Piper will just let me bring her up here and have you teach her something?"

Maria shrugged "We need to try. She will if it will help her children and if Cole Turner is with her."

---

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper opened the side gate to her yard when she heard Cole's car pull up. It was a nice early spring day so she was enjoying it by sitting outside in her backyard. Leo had her two oldest sons with him at Magic School and Melinda was sleeping for the time being in Wyatt's old playpen.

"Back here Cole." Piper yelled and Cole followed the sound of her voice. Once in the backyard the taller man bent to give Piper a quick hug before walking in to her patio doors and standing over the playpen. "If you wake her up Cole. You are the one that will deal with it." Piper whispered

Cole nodded and shot back "I won't! But if she does wake up while I am here, of course I will give you a break. All you had to do was ask." Piper shook her head and rolled her eyes at him before taking the catalogue he had with him in his hand. She started thumbing through the pages and stopped at one folding the page corner over.

"So what exactly are you looking for Cole?" Piper asked him as she continued to glance at the various images. Cole smiled and tried to think of an answer.

"I figure it has to be something simple. I am just not sure about cut or size." Cole responded and Piper just smiled her answer this time while fighting off a yawn.

"Piper you can help me later." Cole told her as he watched her failing at her battle. "Why don't I watch Melinda and you go take a nap."

"What? You?" Piper questioned with a puzzled expression and Cole frowned at her response.

"Sorry I offered. Heaven forbid the demon uncle watch the baby." Cole shot back with frustration.

"No it's not that Cole. Stop being ridiculous. I just thought you had plans tonight."

"I do, but those are not until much later." Piper gave in when another yawn escaped and Cole laughed. "Being a Mom is finally catching up with you." He added and Piper nodded her agreement before turning to leave Cole and Melinda. She went to take a nap in her living room. She was out with in fifteen minutes and Cole chuckled to himself.

---

**Lily of the Valley Floral Shop**

Lillith was finishing cleaning up when she felt a twinge of pain in her head. She made a face of disgust because she had not felt Maria's summoning in over six months. But she knew Maria would only try and summon her if it was important. She started trying to think of what it could be and glanced at the clock. It was four and she wasn't supposed to close for another two hours.

"I am not even a Soul Guardian anymore and she still summons me." Lillith muttered in annoyance under her breath. She checked to make sure no one was trying to come to her shop and then hung up the closed sign. She locked the door and then walked to her office in the back before closing the door, and then orbing out of the shop.

---

**Phoebe's Office, Bay Mirror**

Phoebe sat in her office as she picked up a letter that had been signed _-Sucking in San Diego_ , that from when she first read it, was what seemed like a young person who felt pressured to organize to her family's constraints but felt in the process they were being forced to lose the freedom they had just gained, but now she realized looks were deceiving.

As she picked up the letter she was drawn in to a premonition and she took a deep breath as the scene played out in her mind's eye.

_A taller woman with dark hair stood over a young girl. The girl looked scared and was begging for something. _ With that the premonition ended and Phoebe shook her head to clear her mind. She glanced back at the letter before slipping it in to her purse before shuffling through a few more to finish up her column.

----

**Office of Maria Infinitia**

Telane sat next to her friend who was trying to take the news in that Maria had just delivered to her. Lillith stared at Maria with wide eyes and took a deep breath before trying to respond.

"It doesn't make sense Maria. This shouldn't be a huge threat to the Halliwells. Explain to me why it won't work if Cole or I just kill the Queen?" Lillith finally questioned and Maria took a deep breath as she looked at Lillith with concern. The Keeper was not one to show her emotions often, except when it came to her adopted children. Her orange skin reflected the low light as her navy and powder blue eyes stared at Lillith more carefully.

"What have I always taught you girls growing up?" Maria simply asked, trying to lead Lillith to her own conclusion.

Lillith pondered and responded "What?"

Maria let out a sigh of frustration before answering Lillith "Everything adapts and changes. If Cole took out the one queen so easily and the sister's took out the other one. The demonic vampires were dying out. So they adapted."

"Great." Lillith mumbled in answer. Telane rested a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"It'll be ok. I promise." Telane said and then looked back to Maria. "Show her."

Maria nodded then stood and lead Lillith to her mirror. She took the younger woman's hand and raised it to the mirror as a vision began to dance over the edges of the mirror. As the scene became more clear Lillith gasped as she watched demonic vampires walking around in the Underworld. There did not seem to be a queen among their ranks, but what she saw next caused her to make a face at the mirror. With that the vision cleared and all she saw staring back at her now was her own angry reflection. She immediately started to think and turned to look at Telane.

"I am going to need help. If it's true and we have no idea how the newer hybrid vampires work. We are going to need..." Lillith began and Telane glared at her.

"Absolutely not!" Telane stood now and interrupted her friend.

Lillith tilted her head and gave Telane a pleading look while Maria smiled at the implications that was not being spoken.

"I guess we will need our own vampire and it would definitely be a surprise to the demonic ones." Telane said in a softer voice. "Do you really think he will help us?" Lillith did not answer but instead walked over and took Telane's hand before orbing them out of Maria's office without even saying bye.

Maria laughed and spoke aloud to herself "She really is starting to take her role seriously. She doesn't even wait for me to dismiss her now."

---

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper woke up an hour later to a shrill cry and stood quickly running to the kitchen where Cole was holding Melinda in one arm, while digging through her cupboards with the other.

"What's going on Cole?" Piper asked with worry as she walked over quickly to him taking her daughter. Cole looked around the kitchen one last time.

"Where do you keep the formula for her?" Cole questioned and Piper laughed.

"How about I take it from here and you go wait in the living room for a few minutes."

Cole nodded quickly catching what Piper meant as he hurried from the kitchen as Piper rocked her baby. The cries died down not long after Cole exited and he headed back out to the back yard while looking up at the sun that sat low in the sky. He glanced at his watch and saw it was already five in the afternoon. Leo would be back soon with the boys and Cole knew if he stayed that he would be conned in to a magical game of catch with Wyatt and Chris.

"Piper!" Cole yelled "I should get going." As he called to her she walked out of the sun room doors and stood in front of him now.

"Thanks for watching Mel for an hour. I enjoyed the nap I got and I'll tell Leo to call you later." She said but she wore a smirk on her face.

"What's so funny?" He asked

"You. Cole, you are a great Uncle to my kids. Thanks for giving us another chance to accept you." Piper whispered to him.

"Piper I don't think that you took a long enough nap. You are getting delusional now." Cole replied with a grin of his own before walking out the side gate he came in and down to his car.

---

**Turner/Nelson Condo**

Cole had returned home and began getting ready for the night. He changed out of his work suit and now wore his black jeans and an Armani striped shirt. He had his hair combed back and was now drumming his fingers impatiently on the arm of his chair. He had tried to call Lillith at work but no one answered, she didn't answer her cell phone either.

"Damn it." He muttered to himself before shimmering out of the room and heading over to Phoebe's condo.

---

**Vancouver, Canada**

Lillith and Telane sat in the living room of a plush, upscale pent house in down town Vancouver. Telane seemed to be the one who was more anxious then Lillith this time.

"I may have jumped the gun. Sorry." Lillith made a lame attempt at apologizing to Telane who glared at her friend.

"You could have at least waited until dark. Or until I answered?!" Telane said through gritted teeth. Lillith had not considered the time when she was at Maria's. The shorter woman pushed a few strands of her light brown hair behind her ear before looking around the room they were sitting in. There were paintings and panels covering the walls that reflected what the resident did for a living. He was a part-time comic book artist and wrote a few novels here and there.

"He is getting much better at his craft." Lillith said to Telane, at a failed attempt to change the subject. Telane looked up at the different panels but refused to answer Lillith. Lillith mumbled under her breath then "This is going to be a long three hours."

---

**Phoebe and Coop's Condo**

Phoebe had called for Cole while Coop was fixing dinner for his family. He ignored Cole's presence which was progress compared to seven months ago when Phoebe first had Penelope. In the last couple of hours Phoebe had described her premonition to Cole and gave him the letter that she had received.

Cole had picked up a faint demonic essence on it but he couldn't pin point what type of being it was coming from. They were now talking about what different possibilities it could be.

"Well I remember when you had been set up by that genie who was really a demon. So I don't want you to try and find this girl." Cole reported to Phoebe.

"What if she is in danger though Cole. What if it was a demon and that little girl is defenseless?" Phoebe questioned with some irritation. Her dark chocolate eyes radiated with her frustration and Cole stared back at her before glancing back at Coop in the kitchen. He moved his hand and took a hold of Phoebe's.

"I promise you, Phoebe. I will find the little girl and if I can I will save her. But my job is to make sure the Charmed One's don't have to go off and battle demons anymore. How am I supposed to do that if you keep trying to go chasing after every demon you get a premonition about?" Cole said and she stared in to his blueish-green eyes. They still radiated how much he cared for her and she had to look away from him.

"I am putting my trust in you Cole. Please do your best to keep my premonition from happening." Phoebe shot at him. Coop cleared his throat and Cole quickly released Phoebe's hand.

"Are you staying for dinner Turner?" Coop questioned and Cole looked at his watch. It was now seven-thirty and Lillith still had not called him back.

"I guess. Lillith seems preoccupied at work I suppose." He muttered and pushed back his anger.

---

**Vancouver, Canada. Fitzroy Penthouse**

Telane continued to get more aggravated as the sun began to set lower in the horizon, not that it could be seen in the darkened pent house. All the windows were covered with automatic electronic shades. It was strange how dark it was, it looked like a room in a theater when the actors used those black out curtains. The only difference was these shades were made out of titanium. When they had first arrived Telane had turned on a small lamp that sat by the plush deep navy arm chair. Now Telane was pacing the floor in the living room and kept 'accidentally' hitting Lillith with her feet as she passed. Her blonde hair bounced with the stomping the Soul Guardian was doing.

"Telane. Henry wakes up naturally at sun down every night. He does not need an alarm clock!" Lillith said as she began to fidget with frustration.

"Speak of the devil." Telane muttered and glared at the door that was to the left of the living room.

A soft growl erupted and without actually seeing what was happening Lillith sensed it more then anything. One of Henry's favorite things to do was use his exceptional speed. Telane was being held against the wall and she rolled her eyes while swallowing back the small scream that wanted to escape from her lips.

"What is it with you vampires slamming me against walls?" She spit out at the figure. She stared at his features and saw the man she had once had a brief affair with. One of the few beings who ever set her soul on fire no matter how many life times she had lived. Henry Fitzroy stood at a short height for a man but made up for it in class and suave maturity. He had shoulder length dark reddish-brown hair. His eyes currently were completely black as they tended to do when he was angry or hungry, right now Telane was unsure whether it may have been both or not. Usually his eyes were a darker hazel then hers, and he had a light peach complexion.

"Henry, put me down." Telane continued and Henry's attention snapped back as his eyes cleared in color to look human again.

"What are you doing here?" He growled in a beastly voice. Lillith cleared her throat from the living room.

"We need your help Henry Fitzroy. If I am not mistaken you promised you'd always be there if we needed you." Lillith spoke up from her place in the living room. Henry released his grasp on Telane and turned to Lillith as a smile broke on his face and he relaxed a bit.

"Lillith is it really you? I haven't seen you in almost ten years now it feels like."

"It has been about that long." She acknowledged before walking over to hug Henry Fitzroy, the vampire laughed but continued to glance over at Telane. He finally sat down on his couch and pulled out a small controller that opened the mechanical shutters, allowing the early night lights to come through his over sized windows.

Lillith felt the tension between the two in the room with her and her violet eyes flicked between the two figures before she cleared her throat and stared down at her hands. She felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket but ignored the insistent throbbing in her pocket. She knew Cole was calling her and was most likely angry, but he would understand once she explained. Or at least she hoped that he would understand.

"Lillith?" Henry finally spoke up again and looked at her waiting for more of an explanation.

"Oh well. I have to deal with demonic vampires and I told you a little bit about my new job in the last letter I sent you." Lillith began to explain why she needed his help.

"Yes I remember. You mentioned this Piper Halliwell was pregnant, has she had her daughter yet?"

"Yes. A beautiful eight pound infant who already has a cap of dark hair like her mother's." Lillith responded as a smile spread across her face when she spoke of Melinda. Henry nodded and Telane carefully stepped around him to return to her seat without speaking at all. She knew that Lillith would email Vicki from time to time and her and Henry exchanged letters a few times a year but she was still interested to hear what was said.

Henry finally spoke up again his dark hazel eyes glazing over slightly when Telane brushed past him. "Why did you choose to come to me before Vicki?" Lillith looked to her friend who was now sitting beside her and Telane met Henry's cold stare with a glare of her own. She didn't answer for a few moments then he growled "Answer me!"

Telane jumped at the tone of his voice but clenched her teeth "You think I chose to be here? I was still debating it when Lillith orbed me without any warning!"

"Well if that is the case last time I checked you could have left at any time Telane. Or have you lost your ability to shimmer?" Henry said his tone was low and cold but the threat could be seen in his facial features. Telane growled but looked away from him. He continued to push her in to an argument "Lillith can handle talking to me without you. GO!"

"I am not going anywhere. Lillith brought me here because obviously she wants me here for a reason!"

"Really?"

"Yes Really!"

The two continued to exchange words for a few more minutes, as the argument progressed the brown haired woman in the room watched the verbal dueling. She was amazed that they had so much to say to each other, even if it was through arguing, when they had not really spoken to each other in over twenty years. Finally she grew tired of listening to the same argument over and over and she stood from her seat abruptly.

"Knock it off. Both of you or do I need to go and get Vicki?" Lillith yelled and caught both of their tempers when she mentioned Vicki Nelson. "She was the only one who could ever be more stubborn then the two of you! I will go get her even if it means...."

Henry went back in to vampire mode and his voice radiated with an ethereal quality as he demanded "No. You will sit down and forget your idea." Lillith sat but shook her head to clear his hold on her.

"Henry, I am serious stop arguing. You two need to get past what happened so long ago or stop talking to each other." Lillith demanded. Then she spoke clearly which was unlike her but she was getting tired and knew she still had to deal with Cole when she got home. "I need you to come back to San Francisco with us. You can stay in my room at the Condo and I can make sure that everything is sun-proof with in an hour. But if you agree to go we need to do it now so you have time to meet Cole and still get a feel for the area."

Henry shook his head "Lillith, I don't know if I can trust Cole. You really want me to stake my life on the line just because I might be able to help you?"

Telane looked at him and arched one eye brow before speaking on his level of persuasion "If you don't help her nine kids' lives could be in jeopardy, one of which is not even born yet. Cole can relate to you more then you realize and if you can trust me you can definitely trust Cole Turner."

"Well we see where my trusting you got me...."

"Henry please. If I could think of any other way I would. But I can't and I still don't understand how the whole vampire thing works. I know what you have told me and what I have seen but these new hybrids are more similar to you then the demonic kind that I have dealt with in the past. They no longer seem to follow a queen."

Henry looked at Telane who refused to meet his gaze now and then back at Lillith. "Fine. Let me feed then we can go meet Mr. Turner" he looked back at Telane one last time then left them both in his pent house. Telane shook her head and still stared away from her friend but Lillith knew she was avoiding letting Lillith see the tears that were fighting there way to the surface.

She softly whispered to Telane "You can go. But while he is in San Francisco I think you two should try and work out your issues with each other." Telane said nothing and would not even look at Lillith but she shimmered out of the room and left the former Soul Guardian there to wait on the mortal vampire.

--

**Nelson/Turner Condo**

Cole was now beyond furious and it was beginning to mix with worry. Lillith still was not answering his phone calls and Piper had not heard from her either. He stopped in her store after he left Phoebe's place and she was no where to be found. He was pacing the stretch of rooms through the condo and complaining under his breath about different things. He finally glanced at the clock that sat on a small mantle shelf above where the couch that sat by a bay window. It read that it was nearing nine-thirty at night.

He closed his eyes and tried to calm his temper "Damn it." He muttered and slammed a fist in to the wall beside him. Small purple and red lights began to dance before materializing in to Lillith, but she had a man with her and immediately Cole fought the urge to jump in to questioning her. His first reaction was to walk over to her and pull her in to his arms.

"Where the hell have you been?" He growled. Lillith returned his embrace and forced a smile.

"Were you worried? I am sorry I didn't answer your calls."

"Of course I was worried. That is what people do when they care about you!" Cole shot at her with anger. He now sized up the man she brought with her. He was a shorter man, shorter then even Leo, standing at 5'5" and his hair was shoulder length. He wore darker colors and Cole sensed that he was not completely mortal but he was unsure of what he was.

Henry met his stare with an emotionless gaze of his own and Cole noted that he was being sized up as well. Lillith smiled and gestured to him. "Cole this is Henry Fitzroy, Henry this is Cole Turner."

"Mr. Turner." Henry greeted sticking out his hand to shake Cole's and Cole was caught off guard by the formality of the man. Cole gripped his hand and bowed his head to Henry slightly. Henry flashed a grin at that look. "You are not of this time period either I see."

"You wouldn't be the vampire friend would you?"

"That would be me."

"Honey, why did you bring a vampire home without letting me know?" Cole tried to force his voice to remain calm and Lillith flinched.

"I am more then just a vampire. It can't be any worse then living with a demon." Henry taunted back to Cole who looked angrily at him now and Lillith rolled her eyes.

"Henry!" She yelled and the two men continued to stare at each other sizing the other one up. Green and hazel were locked in to a staring contest.

"This is going to be an interesting night." Cole said in a low, menacing voice. Henry just gave a slight tilt in agreement and Lillith took a deep breath.

_**To Be Continued--**_

End Note: Can you guess what Cole needs Piper's help with ;) I just couldn't help it. In the next chapter will be Henry and Cole's interaction. I wanted to put it in this chapter but I also wanted to get the story posted so I only briefly put their meeting and the rest of what happens that night will be in the next chapter. Let me know what you think of the idea for this story so far and if you have any better suggestions for titles. Please? Also when I have more time I will post a cast of characters for my original characters.


	2. Introductions to the Mortal Bloodsucker?

Differences of Origin

By Dragonstar/ Lunara

Chapter 2: Introductions to the Mortal Bloodsucker?

Author's Note:

Thanks again to Atlan for continuing to comment and read :). I hope you all enjoy this story as much as the first three and as usual I do not own Charmed or Bloodties in anyway. Just my original characters such as Lillith. Sorry as well for the delay in the second chapter to this story. This summer was hectic for me.

On to the story.

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper now lay with Leo in their room, he had his arms wrapped around her as she rested on his chest, and they were enjoying the quiet that had settled over the manor. Melinda was sleeping finally in her crib in the tiny nursery Leo had originally built for Wyatt. Phoebe had filled her sister in around 8:30 that night after Cole had left about her premonition, and Cole's ideas about it. She had also told Piper that Lillith had stood Cole up for their dinner reservations.

"Leo" Piper broke the silence. Leo nuzzled her hair but then pulled away to look at her. "Do you think we should call Cole to make sure everything is alright?"

"I am sure everything is fine Piper. If Lillith was still missing we would have been told by now," Leo said in a soothing tone. Piper smiled weakly in agreement because she was too tired to worry more about it. Leo, however, knew that he was going to be sent to Magic School early in the morning to see if he can find anything to help the sisters identify who those two women were in Phoebe's premonition. The night hours ticked by before he fell asleep as well.

---

**Turner/Nelson Condo**

Cole and Lillith stood in her room as she worked to put triple layers over the windows. She did this to block out the sun that would rise over the bay in the morning. She had first conjured titanium shutters over the windows, and was now doing something with black curtains. Cole let out a growl and waved his hands as the black curtains were hung in double layers on the two small windows in her room. Lillith looked back at him with a bit of anger.

"Just because I conjured the materials does not mean I wanted to use magic to do it all. I told you I want to try and do more house hold chores by hand." Lillith reported.

"We don't have time for that. You still need to explain to me what your vampire friend is doing here. Why are you wasting time hanging up new curtains?" He said with a tense manner reflecting in every fiber of his being. Her lavender eyes stared up in to his before she stepped on her tip toes and kissed his cheek causing Cole to now look confused.

"I'm sorry Cole. Those curtains are black out curtains like they use in theaters to block out all light. I just want things to be one-hundred and ten percent secure for Henry. He's here to help us." She said in a calmer voice and Cole looked down at her. Cole took a deep breath and nodded down at Lillith as he looked at her door and moved his left hand. The door changed from its regular oak form to a long, dark door with a sealing lock from the inside then looked at her bed and changed the canopy to the same dark material as the curtains.

"Better? Now can we get out of this room while your friend is prowling the area? Tell me what is going on." He still persisted.

As she took his hand and lead him to their kitchen, she put on a pot of coffee before returning her attention to him. Lillith explained to Cole about what Telane had told her about Maria's vision. The vampires according to the visions did not seem to follow a queen and had gone through an evolution of their own. Henry being a mortal vampire would be a great ally to them and not something these rogue vampires would be expecting. Cole looked at her as his face became grimmer.

"We need to call Piper and Leo to warn them." Cole finally responded. He went to reach for the phone but felt a firm grip over his hand and he stopped.

Lillith shook her head no and she forced a smile. "Let them sleep. Henry was going to stop by the Manor and look around so he knows how to get there from here. Telane will work at the shop in the morning so I can go and talk to Piper." Cole finally nodded and then tensed when what she said sank in.

"You sent a vampire to the Manor where there are three children and two adults inside sleeping? They feed on human blood Lillith!" Cole said and then tensed up even more, if that was possible, and stood from his seat when he felt the presence behind him.

"Are you implying that I would feed on innocent children? I have learned much self-control before you were even born," Henry said and Cole turned to face the shorter vampire.

"Can we put a bell on you or something?" Cole growled and Henry wore a smirk on his face.

"A bell would still warn you to late if I chose to actually do something." Henry informed him and Cole rolled his eyes. Henry added then in a softer voice "Please refrain from judging me Cole until you get to know me. I am giving you the same respect that I would like in return."

Cole locked his bluefish-green eyes on Henry for a few moments and stared at him. "Fine."

"Well if this little testosterone fest is over; I would like to get some sleep tonight." Lillith muttered as she walked out of the kitchen and towards the hall where her bedroom was. Cole returned his gaze to Henry as the two shared a laugh at her comment before Henry lead the way to follow after the half whitelighter.

Henry stood in the room and stared at the windows checking for any crack before looking at Lillith who stood by the bed, and Cole who stood in the doorway. "Does everything fit to your satisfaction your majesty?" Cole questioned with some underlying sarcasm.

"Yes this is more then adequate. Thank you both for securing a sanctuary for me to have during the day." Henry responded with a smile now. "If you want to be technical I was not majesty, I was a lord. A duke is not the same as a prince."

---

**Halliwell Manor**

As the alarm blared for Piper to wake up, Leo was already putting on his dark robe that indicated he was head master at Magic School. He smiled as Piper opened one eye to peek at the time before rolling over and looking at him.

"Is Mel still sleeping?" Piper asked her husband. Leo nodded and then smiled broader when a flurry of purple and blue orb lights danced around the room. Lillith materialized in the room with Melinda in her arms and forced a weak smile at Piper.

"Were you looking for Melinda?" Lillith asked, and she seemed to be a bit confused by her own presence there. Piper sat up swiftly in bed to look at Lillith as she then stood and took Melinda from her friend's arms. "Sorry that question was a bit strange I am sure. It's just I sensed that you were asking for her. That is a new thing for me."

Leo laughed at the last comment "You are becoming even more in touch with your whitelighter side." He responded and Lillith then shrugged but her brows furrowed slightly in frustration.

"So Lillith you are here early today. Is there a problem?" Piper questioned and the shorter brown haired woman bowed her head slightly in agreement. Piper then continued "Alright then. After the kids leave you and I can talk. Would you be willing to go with me to P3's? I have some stuff to attend to and we can talk on the drive there."

"That would be fine. Telane is opening up for me then I can walk to the shop from your club." She answered with a small smile, but Piper and Leo could see that it was a forced smile. Piper's worry increased at Lillith's nervousness around them.

---

As Piper steered the old black Jeep down the road she sat in silence for a few moments as what Lillith had told her began to sink in. She finally took a deep breath before responding.

"So these vampires, they aren't like the ones we have faced in the past?" Piper asked to make sure.

"Yes at least that is how it appears in Maria's vision. But I swear Piper you do not have anything to worry about yet. Cole and I have it under control."

"Then what is making you so nervous today?" Piper asked. She shot a quick glance at her passenger and it showed her doubt in Lillith's argument.

"It's just that I am not sure how to deal with them. Then Cole told me about Phoebe's premonition so I am a bit scared and confused that's all. But I brought in back up this time." Lillith answered coolly as she took a deep breath. "If vampires are what we are up against. Then a vampire ally is what we need."

"What?" Piper said in surprise as she turned a bit too abruptly, causing her to jerk the jeep harshly. A car honked from behind the jeep before Piper managed to straighten out the wheel. She took a few calming breaths and waited for Lillith's response.

"It's not what you think. There are different kinds of vampires Piper." Lillith argued.

"Yea you told me that part. They went through an evolution and…." as she began Lillith cut her off with a fierce gaze as his lavender eyes stared at Piper while she drove.

"Vampires do not just exist in the demonic factions; there are various levels and branches of the mythological beast known as a vampire. Human vampires are different then those who are born or adopted in the to demonic breed of vampires." She tried to explain but Piper just shook her head slightly. She finally let go of a sigh "Will you at least meet him before you pass judgment?"

"You brought one here? Oh that's brilliant."

"Now you sound like Cole!"

"Well maybe there is a reason for that." Piper shot at Lillith as she pulled up in front of P3's.

"Please Piper. It is the only thing I can think of to keep us a step ahead of these new hybrids. Henry is sacrificing a lot by coming here to help us." Lillith was not far from begging at this point and Piper felt herself weakening at the Soul Guardian request.

"Fine. But it will be at your place, not any of ours. I do not want him around the children and you need to send Cole to talk to Paige."

"Why?" Lillith questioned now.

"Didn't you know? Paige was turned in to what you called a 'demonic' vampire not long after Cole and Phoebe got married." Piper responded and then laughed at the look of shock on Lillith's face. "It obviously didn't stick though."

---

**Lily of the Valley Floral Shop**

Telane stood behind the counter and Cole stood on the other side. He had gone and talked to Phoebe already about the whole situation and was now waiting for Lillith as he forced himself to try and make small talk with her best friend.

"You guys don't seem very busy today." He commented and the blonde smiled at him shaking her head.

"No. We usually aren't in the mornings. The rush usually does not come until after two or three in the afternoon."

Lillith orbed in to the office and looked startled to see that Cole was there already. She waved a greeting at Telane before striding over to where Cole was leaning on the counter and wrapped her arms around his waist. He was taken by surprise by this gesture and was slow to react.

"What is this all of a sudden?" He asked her with a teasing tone

"Lack of sleep and a morning filled with worry will do that to someone." She responded and finally unburied her face from his side to look him in the eye. "Why didn't you ever tell me that Paige had almost been turned in to a demonic vampire?" Cole winced at the question and a look of guilt passed over his facial features.

"Oh." Lillith said simply and left it at that. She knew that look all to well; it must have been something that happened when he was possessed by the source, something he barely had any control over. Cole shook his head.

"It was not my doing but it was because she had come to see her sister. She was targeted by the vampire clan because she was a charmed one who was new to her powers." He answered finally and Lillith looked at him.

"That explains why Piper told me what she did. You need to be the one to go and talk to Paige. Not me." She relayed Piper's message and Cole pulled away from her before checking the time on his watch.

"I'll go talk to her during lunch."

Telane piped up from behind the counter "So tonight we should bring the sisters together right. To meet Henry?" she questioned and tried to hide her worry. Lillith glanced in her friend's direction before returning her gaze back to Cole.

"Yes. We will meet tonight right after sundown at our place. Telane you should be there to." She answered then continued to explain to Cole "I told Piper she should meet Henry before passing judgment. She agreed on the condition it is at our home and none of theirs."

"Alright fine. I wish you would understand that you need to talk to me more before you make these decisions." Cole shot at her as his frustration grew but turned and left the store without even saying goodbye.

Telane now stared down at her hands "You are forcing me to be involved in this. You know that right?" But the Soul Guardian never looked up and Lillith never felt the need to respond.

---

**P3's**

Piper sorted through some more paper work as she took bites of a tuna croissant sandwich in intervals between different papers. Her club was up for a health inspection and license renewal so she was slammed with checking all the files and making sure things were up to date.

She was interrupted but the sound of someone stomping down the steps as she saw her youngest sister, Paige, walking towards the bar in a hurry. She seemed upset as Cole trailed behind her.

"PIPER!" Paige yelled.

"What? Is it necessary to yell when you are already standing near me now?" Piper winced and responded. Paige gave an apologetic smile but then rolled her eyes and turned to glare at Cole.

"Do you have any idea what he is trying to convince me of?" Paige questioned, fury still dripping in her question. Piper weakly nodded her head yes and shrugged her shoulders.

"Paige just hear me out." Cole began to try and argue and Paige glared at him.

"Cole I have given you the benefit of the doubt and you are turning in to really being the best protector for my children. But you have to be insane to think I will ever give a vampire a chance."

"But you just said it right there. You gave me another chance against all odds. Why not this guy?" Cole questioned.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you trust him Cole." Paige responded simply.

"I can't do that. I don't know him but Lillith does. She trusts him with her life, she wouldn't have asked Henry for help if he was evil." Cole argued but let out a sigh of defeat at her question. Paige's eyes sparked with more fury at the mention of his name.

Piper commented "Paige how bad could he be? He has the same name as your husband!"

"Don't go there Piper."

"Fine. Just come with me to meet him tonight, even if you disagree with it. I am asking you as your older sister."

Paige groaned "Don't play that card with me. It so is not fair!"

"I know. But I am using it anyways." Piper responded and Paige looked at her more closely before looking at Cole again.

"You promise you will be on your guard until we are sure about him?" Paige questioned.

"Of course." Cole said flashing a grin at her before turning at thankful eye to Piper who held a smirk on her own face.

---

**Cole Turner, Attorney at Law office**

Cole now sat behind his desk as he finished up some paperwork for a trial he had the next day. His secretary had left around five and it was now seven. He turned to his computer and clicked on the icon to bring up his internet browser before going to a local news site and looking up when the sun was supposed to set. It was scheduled to set around eight-thirty. He then moved his mouse to click on the x to close the browser, and looked back at his paper work. He signed off on a few more things before placing them in to his file.

Cole's green eyes then danced over his office as he let out a deep breath. "This is going to be another long night." He whispered to himself.

As he picked up his briefcase and walked out to his car he shook his head again. The former demon decided to make a game plan of his own and to be prepared for the worst. He looked around the dark parking lot before shimmering out of his car and going to do some investigating of his own.

---

**Underworld**

Cole now stood in his old stomping grounds as he closed his eyes to focus on the surroundings. There still had to be a few demons left that he held sway over, and he was determined to find them. As he felt the presence of one of his former underlings in the vicinity of his old home he shimmered from his spot to where he sensed her presence.

"Belthazor?" The female questioned and Cole flashed a grin shaking his head.

"Not quite. But close enough." Cole answered. "Sarika, how have you been?"

"How have I been? Since you died, or became human I have been stuck living in your chambers. Frankly, it sucks." She growled.

"I know but I have a job for you if you are up for it." Cole said in response to her answer. Sarika glared at him.

"What makes you think I will work for a human?"

"It's a favor. Then we can talk about getting you out of the Underworld. I need you to investigate the on goings of the vampires."

"All of them?" She questioned in amazement. She now stood to her full height and stood a few inches taller then Cole, with fiery red hair and piercing yellow eyes. Her skin had a dark purple sheen with tribal markings.

Cole gave a grim nod "Yes."

"What makes you think I would do this for you? Ever since you joined the Brotherhood of the Thorn you never called on my services. Now you need me over two hundred years later and you think I will jump at the chance to do it?"

"Yes." Cole answered and she glared at him. She shimmered out and he looked down at the floor before whispering to himself again "I hope I do not come to regret this choice."

---

**Turner/Nelson Condo**

"Lillith. You are going to wear a permanent pattern in the floor if you do not stop pacing." Henry said to her and she looked at him as he stepped out of her room.  
"Sorry." She shot back and he smiled at her, she noticed his barely there fangs and smiled. "Are you ready for this?"

"For meeting three witches while under the supervision of two and a half demons? Sure." Henry responded. Lillith rolled her eyes as a shimmer trail erupted. "You are running a little late." the vampire then added as he looked at Cole.

"No I am not. The sisters are not here yet are they?" He shot back and Henry shook his head no. "Then I am right on time. I had a detour to make." Lillith now looked at him with a look of suspicion but he broke the eye contact from her and looked back to Henry.

"When will they be here?" A voice asked from the other room. Cole now stepped closer to the entrance to the kitchen and saw Telane leaning against the far counter, avoiding the small hall that lead from the bedrooms to the living room.

"Soon." Cole responded and felt pity for her. He was unsure why this emotion over came him but the way she was acting, reminded him of how he used to be after him and Phoebe officially divorced. "What's wrong with her?"

Lillith just shook her head quickly and Henry let out a low growl before turning on his heel and strode towards their living room. Cole rolled his eyes and watched as Lillith walked over to the door frame leaning on the side opposite of him, looking in at Telane. She let out a deep breath before forcing a weak smile at him and then turned and followed in Henry's direction.

Cole took the last few steps that lead in to the kitchen to stand beside the Soul Guardian. Her blonde hair was swept up in a quick bun, her make-up was done up nicer then usual he noted, and she stared in to nothingness with an intense hazel gaze. He cleared his throat.

"Are you ok?" Cole questioned

"What?" Telane questioned back caught completely off guard by his concern for her. "Do you really care?" She then added with a bitter laugh afterwards

Cole now glared "If I did not care, I would not ask. Just you remind me of, well me, so I wanted to see if I could help. Sorry for overstepping my boundaries." Telane now looked back to where she had been staring earlier then shook her head.

"It's a long story, let's just get this stupid meeting over with so I can go home." Telane mumbled quickly and replaced the mask of solitude that Cole was used to seeing before pushing her way past him and out of the kitchen.

---

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper looked around and double checked to make sure everyone was ready. Leo and Henry Mitchell sat with six kids in the sun room, which doubled as the playroom, and her sisters stood on either side of her.

"You will call for Cole if you need us and I can't answer my cell?" Piper questioned to her husband, for the third time in the last five minutes. Leo let out a sigh of annoyance and nodded his head.

"Yes Piper. If Cole does not answer and neither do you, Henry and I will call for Coop as a last resort. Got it!" Leo replied and Piper shot him a quick glare before taking Paige's hand.

"Let's go." Paige insisted and Phoebe nodded her agreement before taking Piper's free hand and the three disappeared in a blur of bright bluish-white light.

---

**Turner-Nelson Condo**

Cole, Telane, and Lillith sat on the couch while Henry stood staring out the double bay windows in that overlooked the street that ran along the west end of the house converted in to condos. Henry let out a low growl as a bright light erupted in the middle of the living room.

"Don't." Cole warned as Henry looked like he was ready to tackle whatever thing arrived in the light. Henry's dark hazel eyes locked with Cole's piercing bluish-green. Cole flashed a grin when Piper turned to him and then looked at the shorter man that stood at the windows.

"You must be Henry Fitzroy." Piper said cutting right to the chase and Henry flashed a brief grin. He didn't flash any fang and Piper felt her wary fade a bit but she still kept up her guard. The two women standing behind her looked around before Cole moved along with Lillith allowing for two of the three to sit down. Cole waved his hand and another big chair appeared by the love seat. They now had enough seating for everyone but one, he preferred to keep standing and be ready.

The sisters moved to seats as Paige waved a quick hello to Telane who seemed to be off in her own world. The three then looked to the man who looked no older than early twenties. Henry moved to sit in the chair that Cole had just conjured moments ago but looked at the three sisters before bowing his head low.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Let me allow to being the introduction. My name is Henry Fitzroy." He began and Paige winced while the other two seemed shocked by his manners.

"How old are you?" Phoebe blurted out in amazement and he flashed a larger genuine smile, although only wore it briefly.

"Older then appearances suggest." He answered and Cole perked up at this, he to was curious exactly how old he was.

"If you want us to trust you, you should answer the questions." Piper spoke up now and Henry let out a low growl.

"I do not care whether you trust me or not, I am here for your benefit. Not for mine."

"Then why are you here?"

"Lillith asked me to be here. I owe her a favor and so I am here, she cares for you three deeply so therefore I will do anything I can to protect you."

"Oh." Paige now spoke up and smiled briefly. "Sorry for seeming rude we are just worried about our kids. That is all."

"Was that so hard?" Henry said and Cole rolled his eyes. "I am Henry, the first Duke of Richmond and Somerset. I am four hundred and ninety years old but was changed at the age of eighteen so appear at the age I was changed." Cole let out a cough of surprise, and he thought that he was old. He glanced at Lillith who was trying to hold back a laugh at his expense.

Piper perked up now "Wow I'll have to tell Leo that he and Cole are no longer the oldest person we know." Her comment seemed to lighten the mood for everyone but Telane. "Aside from me." she mumbled.

"That's different you have been reborn for a long time. But this time around you are only about one hundred years old." Lillith said softly and smiled, Piper glanced at Telane and smiled in agreement as well.

"Who is this Leo that you speak of?" Henry questioned.

"My husband. He is a former whitelighter and Elder." Piper answered then added quickly "Oh I almost forgot. I am Piper, this is Paige and that is Phoebe." Henry bowed his head in a low level to greet each of them and show his respect.

"I have heard about all three of you. Let's see if I remember this correctly. Piper, you have three kids I heard much about Wyatt who seems to adore Lillith. Then Chris and the young one, Melinda. Right?" Henry said with a broad smile as he tried to think of everything he had learned in the last few months, Piper stared at him with astonishment. He quickly asked then "Is Chris coming down with a cold? His breathing sounded off last night for someone of his age."

Piper now seemed a bit angry and taken by surprise "How did you hear my son breathing last night?"

"I did not mean anything by it. I was just learning my way around the neighborhood and where the Manor is so I know where to go if I am ever needed and Lillith or Cole is not with me. I was outside for only a few minutes so I got used to each person's presence and smell. That is all." He said defensively.

"Our smells?" Phoebe questioned trying to ease Piper's tension. Her own ability was coming in handy and she felt the genuine honesty in his words and mood.

"Yes. It will help if I know everything about your physical being so if I need to find you that is how I can track each of you." Henry responded now focusing on Phoebe. Phoebe smiled at him and her brown eyes lit up as she reached her hand out to shake his.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Fitzroy."

"Please, call me Henry." He suggested and she looked to Paige.

"We will call you Fitzroy to avoid confusion. Is this fine with you?" Paige growled slightly "My husband is Henry, you are Fitzroy."

"Or you can call Duke Fitzroy." He shot back and Telane rolled her eyes.

"Henry don't push it with these three. They could easily bring your downfall."

"You stay out of this." Henry now warned flashing his fangs. "I am here to earn there trust, not yours."

"Funny. I thought you already stated you do not care whether they trust you or not." Telane growled back and Piper shook her head while Lillith took the hint to intervene.

"Enough you two. Do you have any other questions for Henry?"

"Yes. What is the difference between you and demonic vampires?" Piper said in a serious tone. Henry stood and looked her in the eyes, while she stood up and kept her cool. Meeting his intense gaze he let out a laugh.

"I have not met a woman like you in a long time. Not since Vicki Nelson. I can honestly say I am looking forward to my stay here. I hope that we may become friends, Piper Halliwell." The vampire responded then relaxed and answered her question "I am different in that I was once a man. A human man, I do not have much understanding of how demonic vampires work. But I understand that they used to live in clans and follow a queen. Human vampires live lives of solitude and keep to themselves. We do not live with each other because the battle for territory would cause many battles between our kind."

"Oh, ok. One last test if that is ok with you. Paige?" Piper spoke up and looked at her sister who nodded and smiled.

"Book of Shadows." She whispered and in a flurry of lights their ancestral book appeared in her open arms. She then stood and walked over to Henry "Please thumb through the book and find the entry on demonic vampires."

Henry looked at the book with interest now and slowly reached a finger out to trace the Triquetra symbol on the cover. As his finger ran over the emblem then reached out to pull the cover open.

"Well I guess that proves he is not evil." Cole said with a smirk. "To bad in some ways I would have liked to have been an observer from the outside seeing someone getting shocked like I did."

"What?" Henry growled and looked up at Paige.

"The book protects itself from evil." Paige explained and smiled "You passed the test and have earned some of our trust."

"Can everyone in this room touch the book?" He now questioned as his eyes traveled over the people in the room and then he stared between Telane and Cole.

"Yes." Cole shot back as one eyebrow arched over his right eye. "Surprised vampire?"

"No, not at all." Henry shot back and forced himself to hide his smile.

"I can't touch it." Telane finally responded and locked eyes with Henry who finally acknowledged her presence again. "Surprised?"

Henry now wore a grim expression and repeated himself "No. Not at all."

Piper motioned between the two of them "Is there something between…"

Lillith cut her off quickly "Piper are you satisfied for the time being?"

Piper looked at her and made a facial expression that practically spoke; you're hiding something from me. Lillith forced a smile as she stood and began to fidget in place. She hated having attention directly on her, even if it was from people she was getting to know very well.

"Yes. We will meet again tomorrow and we can discuss further precautions to take." Piper finally responded and Cole looked at them both now as well. She added "You should talk to her tonight about that thing." she said in as her eyes lit up with mischief. He glared but nodded.

"Well this was fun. I think I will go exploring then." Henry commented and turned to leave.

"Do you have a way to get back in?" Cole questioned to the shorter man and Henry smirked up at him. "Right. Ok then." He glared back but returned his attention to the sisters. "So should we meet for breakfast at Piper's house?"

"YOU ARE SHAMELESS!" Piper yelled before laughing "Will you really find any reason to try and pawn me in to cooking for you?"

"Yes. I do not have room for everyone to eat here or else I would cook." He said faking modesty.

"You could always come to the Manor and cook." Phoebe teased and Cole shook his head at her. Lillith let out a laugh of her own before walking over and leaning in to Cole's side as he wrapped an arm around her, allowing it to drape across her shoulders.

"I can help with breakfast tomorrow." She then offered.

"That would be great and then we can work on your cooking skills more." Piper agreed before the three said good bye and orbed out of the room. Telane still sat frozen in her seat.

"I should get going to." She mumbled.

"Will you be there for breakfast as well?" Cole questioned with concern again and Telane smiled.

"I would like that." She replied before leaving as well. The two now stood alone in the living room and Cole leaned down while using his free hand to lift Lillith's face to his.

"We still need to talk." He whispered and Lillith leaned in closer to rest her head on his chest while taking a deep breath.

"We will and I am sorry for leaving you out of my decision to bring Henry here. But can it wait until tomorrow morning? I am exhausted." She mumbled back while fighting back a yawn.

"Fine let's go to bed." He responded and took her hand leading her in to his room. He smiled without realizing it when, out of habit, Lillith rolled to rest her head on him and cuddle in to his side. "I could get used to this." He whispered.

"Shush you." Lillith shot back before slowly dozing off.

_**To Be Continued-**_

End note: Sorry again that it took so long. I hope you enjoy it and more to come, first finishing up the next chapter in Messages from Limbo. Let me know what you thought and think should happen next. I love hearing people's guesses. ;) 9/18/09-Proofreading tomorrow.


	3. Target: Neo King Arthur

**Differences of Origin **

**By Dragonstar/ Lunara**

**Chapter 3: Target: Neo King Arthur.**

**Author's Note: **As always I do not own Charmed or any of the original characters such as the sisters and Cole Turner. However I do own my characters made for the story such as Lillith and Maria etc. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I thought it appropriate that I finish up this chapter for a halloween treat to myself and the people enjoying this story since there are vampires in it. Enjoy!

**Halliwell Manor**

Wyatt sat eating his eggs while watching his younger brother orbing his own eggs off of his plate. Wyatt laughed but shook his head at Chris before holding his hand out and the eggs reappeared on Chris' plate.

"Stop." Wyatt said in a stern voice and Lillith had to keep from laughing. Wyatt was almost two years older then Chris and it was finally starting to show in the way he was acting with his younger brother right now. Everyone was sitting down to breakfast as agreed and Telane was running late. Cole said he had something else he wanted to discuss as well.

"Paige while we are waiting for Telane, can you call for the book?" Cole asked but then got a stern look from Piper. "Oh why is it any different then when she called for it before. No one will see her."

Paige nodded her head before thinking of the book and it appeared in a flurry of lights. She then passed it to Cole as he began thumbing through the pages trying to find a certain page.

"What are you looking for?" Paige asked

"A demon," Cole answered. He avoided making eye contact with Paige but heard her in take of breath. He finally cross-referenced until he found what he was looking for. He returned the book to Paige as she began to read aloud so everyone could hear. Cole also felt Piper's intense stare on him as well.

Paige's medium brown eyes danced over the words while she began to read. "A Sleuther demon. A demon commonly confused with a seeker demon they are in fact weaker then Seeker demons. These demon are considered neutral beings because of their nature they prefer to not kill innocents in their quest to gain knowledge for those that employ them. Sleuther demons' powers help them to fly under the radar. They quest for knowledge and tend to become obsessed with it when on the hunt."

Phoebe cut Paige off while reading. "Cole what does this have to do with anything?"

"Well last night I made a trip to the Underworld. There is a sleuther demon looking in to the vampires for me."

"What?" Lillith asked with worry and some anger.

"Cole why are you having a demon help us?" Piper asked with some of her own anger rising. "First a vampire and now a demon. Great!"

"Piper always the pessimist?" Cole asked "The book just said they are neutral beings it is no different then having Telane down there looking. But Sleuther demons can find out information without being detected. The only demon more likely to go unnoticed next to them is...." Cole continued but then stopped and looked at Lillith. Her complexion paled at the implication.

"Sleuther demons can fly under the radar because they are a distant cousin of camouflage demons." She finished his thought and looked towards Piper now.

"Oh. Well how do you know this demon?" Piper asked.

"She used to be an ally of mine before I joined the Brotherhood. Growing up her and I were the closest things that demon children have to playmates and I often sought her out whenever I needed information. In return I protected her from getting killed. Her name is Sarika De'mon or it would be if she were in the human world," Cole answered then looked back to Paige as the name registered in her mind.

"She can't be! Could she?"

"She is Drake's younger sister. It's how I met Drake actually." Cole answered and smiled as he met Piper's look of relief. Lillith took a deep breath of her own and then heard Telane clearing her throat.

"In my opinion I think Cole made a good decision. Sarika has been confined to the former home of Belthazor and forced to try and fight the few straggler demons that wander in there." Telane piped in as she took a seat next to Phoebe. She smiled a greeting to everyone before taking a croissant and then poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Well thank you for your opinion." Cole said in response and the group continued to eat while discussing what their next step would be in preparing for the threat of demonic vampires. Telane continued to eat in silence as she listened to everyone talking, for a moment she caught Lillith's direct eye contact and Telane forced a smile for her friend. But Lillith saw through it.

----

**Office Of Maria Infinitia**

Asmodai sat back in Maria's over-sized chair while she paced the floor of her office with concern. He had been arguing with the love of his life for an hour now as she continued to glare at him with every turn on her heel. Her dark navy eyes, with powder blue pupils dilated to be smaller then usual, which indicated how pissed Maria was.

"Asmodai I have to be the one to teach her, unless you have a better suggestion! Do you?" She questioned and Asmodai's dark eyes peered from behind the shadow of his hood as his yellow skin reflected the flickering fire light from a candle.

"Perhaps I do. Why are you trying to get involved?"

"What is this? Run around in circles day? We had this discussion Mody," Maria said now using her pet name for him. Asmodai rolled his pupiless eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Perhaps but perhaps not. I will go and talk with Mr. Turner before I make my final decision. But Maria, I warn you DO NOT GET INVOLVED," Asmodai growled in response before disappearing from the room.

"Not get involved my ass," Maria mumbled under her breath as she turned and opened the portal to her living chambers.

---

**Lily of the Valley Floral Shop**

"Alright Telane, spill it," Lillith demanded once her and her friend had finally made it to the shop and inside behind the counter.

"What are you talking about Lil?" Telane asked, faking innocence.

"I am not an idiot and have known you my whole life. Something's up and I want to know what," Lillith replied. Telane's hazel eyes finally met Lillith's and she let out a sigh of defeat.

"I just have a very bad feeling about all of this and Maria isn't helping any." Telane began then looked at the time "Do you really need to open up the shop today?"

"No I suppose not, but I do need to drop a delivery of to Mrs. Henderson."

"Alright, meet me at home in an hour?"

"Telane, whose home?" Lillith asked in confusion. Telane gave a weak smile and Lillith bowed her head in understanding before adding, "Ah I see, you mean our home. I'll be at Maria's in an hour then."

---

**Vampire Clan-Raska, Underworld**

A man with brown eyes and shaggy gray hair stood over a young woman who appeared to be pregnant and was not far from her due date. She looked up at him with pure hatred in her eyes and spit at his feet. He then backhanded her across the cheek.

"Insolent human. If you want to live with your life in tact after this, you will show more respect." The man barked. "Who are you fooling, yourself or me Elijah? You will feed me to your followers after your baby is born," Celes growled back and placed a hand on her womb. "This child is not mine in anyway."

The man known as Elijah grinned with malice, showing a flash of fangs in the process. "Don't be that way Celes. Don't you understand it is for the good of our kind. You will not die but be reborn after you give birth."

"I'd rather burn in hell," Celes shot back.

"That can be arranged!" Elijah warned.

----

**Halliwell Manor**

Wyatt was now at Magic School with his father, but Chris was still as home with his mom and sister. She sat with Phoebe, who had the day off from work, and they were still talking about all of the recent events. Piper smiled as Chris was playing with Melinda. He was trying to get his sister's attention with his favorite toy truck but she had more interest in the fluffy bear she was holding.

"Piper do you miss it?" Phoebe asked in the pause of the conversation

"Miss what?"

"Fighting demons, the whole magical she-bang of being the Charmed Ones," Phoebe answered.

"What are you talking about? We are still the Charmed Ones and still involved in the magical world. Do you mean do I miss being forced in to using my powers and fighting demons?" Piper asked with concern now

"Well yea I guess we are. But we haven't really had to get involved at all, not even voluntarily, since Cole and Lillith came in to our lives. Any slack left Billie will be picking up once she graduates and moves back."

"Do you really think that she will move back?" Piper asked with a slight hesitation. She had forgiven Billie but not forgotten. She could not do that so easily the way Phoebe had forgiven Billie Jenkins. Piper preferred the distance that existed between her family and the blonde witch.

"Yes she already emailed me and told me she graduates in the Spring semester of next year. She also told me that she is engaged but won't explain much about the guy that she met." Phoebe said with a grin and Piper just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"To answer your earlier question, I don't miss it. Because we have a new job now beyond just being parents. We are the parents of the Power of Negen. We need to raise them to be able to handle that responsibility and I am glad to have Cole around so that we can do that." Piper said in her serious mothering tone now causing her sister to roll her eyes but nod in agreement.

"I suppose you are right, Obi-Wan," Phoebe sarcastically responded, and got a pillow thrown at her in response.

---

**Office of Maria Infinitia**

Maria was now pulling out books for research when she saw one of her eldest Soul Guardian's shimmer in. As the shimmer trail started to slow, Telane appeared by Maria's side and held her hands out to hold some of Maria's book load. She smiled a greeting and Maria bowed her head in content. Telane scanned the titles then looked at Maria.

"When exactly do you expect me to take you down to see Piper exactly?" Telane questioned and Maria gave her a quick glance then returned to searching for books. Telane then baited Maria with another comment "Lillith will be here any minute now. Will you tell her your crazy plan?"

"Why is she coming here?" Maria responded calmly.

"You need to tell her your plan and worries. Why are you so worried anyhow?" Telane questioned now

Maria turned and glared at Telane but then forced herself to look calm again as the all to familiar orbing lights of Lillith's shined by the doorway to Maria's library. Maria walked briskly past Telane and made her way to pull Lillith in to a hug. Telane rolled her eyes as she placed the books down on a small side table before heading down the stairs to the entry way. Lillith looked at the two of them and then shook her head.

"I may not be living here anymore, but I still know you both VERY well. You two are up to something and I demand to know. Now," Lillith said while arching an eyebrow. Maria waved her hand for Lillith and Telane to have a seat.

Maria took a deep breath before looking up at Lillith and meeting her fierce gaze. "I want to go to the mortal realm with you, I want to talk to Piper Halliwell."

"What?" Lillith said and shook her head "No. Asmodai is allowing you to ask me this?"

"I don't need his permission! Besides that it is for your benefit as much as hers. I want to teach her how to re-channel the use of her powers if she ever needs to," Maria responded while keeping her cool.

Lillith let out a short, humorless laugh. "That's funny. Good one. No."

"At least think about it, I am worried with this new case..." Maria began but Lillith held up a hand and shook her head. She orbed out before Maria could argue with her anymore.

"Bloody hell. She hasn't been my employee for less then a year and already she disobeys me now!" Maria yelled then glared at Telane who laughed.

"She isn't your employee, none of us really are Maria. We merely work under you." Telane shot back before going to get the books Maria had gathered from the library.

---

**Halliwell Manor**

Leo had just returned home and looked at the clock noting that he was later than usual. Wyatt released hold of his dad's hand while walking in to the kitchen and saying hello to his mother. Cole was sitting on the couch reading the paper and Leo walked to stand behind him. Cole had the page open to the weather section, specifically the expected time of sunset.

"Worried about when Mr. Fitzroy will be waking up?" Leo questioned and Cole jumped at the sound of Leo's voice. He shook the paper before folding it and placing back on the coffee table. Leo clapped a hand on Cole's shoulder then added "You know if I scared you, you let your guard down to much."

Cole yawned and spoke through his yawn in a mumble "Lillith is on guard duty this afternoon,"

"Ah I see. Staying for dinner again?" Leo now teased as he took off his teaching robe and placed it in the front closet. Cole just nodded his head yes before smelling the air and smiling now at Leo. Leo sat down beside Cole on the couch and laughed.

"You have to eat at your own house some nights Cole,"

"Have you tasted Lillith's cooking?"

"Yes, the grilled cheese she made me a week ago was fine. She is improving," Leo said, trying to be the optimist.

"Improving, but not well enough. I do eat at home some nights but if Piper let's me I stay. Much easier that way," Cole replied with a laugh after.

"Then you should pitch in for groceries." Leo teased and Cole arched a thick brown eyebrow and gave Leo a scrutinizing look "I know, you do." Leo amended before the two men laughed then stood to check and see how close to dinner was to being done.

The two men walked in to an arguing Piper and Lillith while Lillith began to stir the pot and Piper was telling her she was doing it to briskly. Lillith finally took the spoon and orbed it to the Piper's hand. "Then you do it!" She yelled.

Lillith went and leaned against the counter by the sink, looking out of the window at the low sitting sun. She began to fidget and Cole smiled as he walked over and wrapped an arm around her while kissing her forehead. "Piper is just trying to help you learn how to cook. The mortal way, you are the one that wants that right."

"Shush." Lillith growled then walked away from Cole and back to Piper who was also aggravated "Sorry. I am just not understanding why it matters how I stir it." Lillith then muttered in a forced apology to Piper. Piper shrugged.

"It just affects the thickness of the soup, since it is a cream based soup you want it to be thicker but not so thick that the milk base thickens in to the chunks." PIper responded trying to explain why it mattered. Lillith just nodded but let Piper finish the stirring.

"Dinner should be done soon Leo. Will you and Wyatt set the table, Cole I need you to go and get Mel and Chris. Please?" Piper said looking up from the food. The two men nodded their heads in unison, now not wanting the wrath of Piper's temper. Lillith began getting plates out for the food and glanced at the clock. It was six in the evening and the sun was due to set earlier this evening, around eight.

---

**Underworld, Vampire Clan-Raska**

Elijah looked around the cavern as a woman walked to stand by his side and pushed a few strands of ebony hair behind her ear. Her fangs flashed as she grinned at Elijah who knelt his head in proper greeting to her. There was a woman watching more intently the others as she blended with the back of the crowd. Sarika watched intently as the female vampire escorted the lead male known as Elijah to a private room.

"Damn that Cole. I may find my death here," she whispered to herself before turning and leaving the chambers before being noticed.

Once in the private rooms, Elijah began to kiss the young woman's neck before licking his fangs then biting her neck. She was already a vampire but he could draw on her powers by feeding off of her. "You are one of my favorites Melody. Do you know what your main purpose is tonight?"

Melody smiled and quivered in Elijah's embrace as his fangs dripped with her blood. "Yes, sir. I will not fail and report back to you before dawn. Thank you."

"Do not fail our clan Melody. Our lives depend on this," Elijah warned. Melody's tawny skin looked darker in the low light but her pale pink eyes danced over the shadows. She then bowed her head again in respect before disappearing in a shimmer from Elijah's chamber.

---

**Halliwell Manor, Nightfall**

Lillith had finished up drying the dishes when Cole walked in to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist and she smiled at the feelings that ran up her spine. It was still all new to her.

"Dinner wasn't bad tonight. You are getting better at cooking," Cole complimented and she laughed.

"Thank you I think. Piper did most of it though,"

"I know, but nothing was burnt so you did well." Cole then looked up at the clock "When is your friend coming, or is he not coming?"

"Who Henry? I left him a note and he'll probably stop by to check in on things before heading out to feed." Lillith responded then winced as she felt Cole's hands tense at her answer.

"Feed?" Cole growled. "He doesn't kill people right?"

"No Cole. We went over this and I promise you, most likely he will go to a strip club hire a dancer, feed, then she will heal and forget he ever even existed." Cole released his grip on Lillith then walked out of the kitchen and left Lillith in her own thoughts as she finished drying the dishes from dinner.

Leo was sitting in the sunroom playing with his kids, while Piper enjoyed the moment of being kid free for a minute. She was sitting on one of the tan wicker chairs in her sunroom. Cole watched in silence but smiled and ducked as a ball flew towards his head. He then motioned with his hand and gently sent the ball back towards Wyatt.

"No Dodgeball tonight. Ok kiddo?" Cole said and Wyatt pouted but then went back to playing with his dad.

"Dodgeball? In the house? No wonder Wyatt and Chris like when you two come over and babysit," Piper said looking over her shoulder and Cole just shrugged his shoulders in response.

----

Henry Fitzroy blurred through the back roads and alley ways towards the Halliwell Manor. He loved the feel of the wind in his hair as the wavy golden-red locks danced with his movements. As he got closer to the Manor and Prescott Street his awareness kicked in. He let out a low feral growl before speeding up even more.

---

Crouched in the bushes the blonde demoness stared up at the Manor watching and listening to the heartbeats inside. Telane watched cautiously as she kept a look out for anyone coming or going from the Halliwell home. As she watched she heard the feral growl before turning and letting out a low yelp of surprise.

"What the hell?" She gasped out in her shock as her pink eyes stared at the shorter vampire standing over her.

---

Lillith had joined the gather in the sun room and smiled when Chris yawned and Leo smiled. Wyatt ran over and threw his arms around Lillith's legs as she bent and picked him up in to a hug.

"Good night Wyatt. I'll see you tomorrow" Lillith said before tensing when she sensed Henry outside. She hid her worry from Wyatt as she put him down and he waved bye before following his dad and siblings up the stairs to bed.

"Leo, stay up there with them. Ok?" Cole said in a stern voice as he stood and walked around to stand by Lillith now. Leo met Cole's fierce gaze and with understanding that something was about to happen he looked from Cole to Piper.

"I'll be up in a minute," Piper reported before forcing a smile for her kids. After Leo lead them up the final part of the stairs Cole and Lillith headed for the front door but before they could actually pull it open a blonde haired blur came flying through the door, shattering part of the left one. Henry charged in after the figure and let out another growl.

"Lillith!" Cole yelled and Lillith got her bearings as she realized that Henry was attacking Telane. Cole forced himself between Henry and Telane. Telane had a gash on her head and what looked like a broken arm at first glance.

Piper looked closely and shook her head in horror. The Henry that she had met just the night before was so different then this man here now. Henry Fitzroy's eyes, that were usually a golden hazel, were now completely ebony in color. His skin was pale and he was more beast than man. Henry tried to charge around Lillith as she shoved her weight in to him.

Cole looked at Piper then back to Henry who pushed Lillith out of the way, but didn't knock her down. Henry growled again and glared in to Cole's eyes.

"Move" Henry allowed his ethereal voice to sink in as Cole took a few side steps before shaking his head to clear the trance spell Henry had just tried to use. He charged his whole weight in to Henry knocking the vampire in to the stairs.

"What the hell FItzroy!" Cole said before punching him in the face and Telane stood up before looking at Piper and grinning with malice. She headed towards the witch and Piper then met her gaze and looked at Lillith. Henry ducked around Cole before flashing his fangs and biting Telane's other arm.

Piper went to freeze the scene when Lillith shot off a low voltage energy ball, amped up with her orbing lights. "Wait Piper. Look."

Piper looked more closely, as Cole came back to watch and Henry stood over the now greatly injured woman. She began to change shape and Henry Fitzroy let out another low grunt before kneeling over the woman then glancing back up at Cole. "I may hate Telane in some ways, but I would never attack her," Cole returned his gaze to Henry and saw that his eyes were already starting to clear and he returned to looking human again.

"I believe this is the part where you question her Cole," Piper added with a grin then looked at Henry. "Thank you I believe you just saved me." Henry nodded then looked down at the woman and Cole went to stand over her while amping up an energy ball.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He questioned with the glowing sphere aimed at the ready

Melody spit out some blood and glared "My name is Melody of the Raska clan and it is none of your business. If you are going to kill me then just do it!"

"Henry do you think your vampire trance will work on her?" Lillith questioned and Henry looked up at her

"I doubt it. She is a vampire although a demonic one so it might work." Henry responded in thought, his eyes blackened and glazed over again as he let out a low ethereal demand "Tell me. What are you doing here? You will tell us why you are here and then you will leave this house and stay out by the bay until dawn."

The other vampires pink eyes met Henry's before she fell in to his spell and she began to mumble an answer while clutching her head in pain. "Arthur, he will bring our demise. I came to spy on him."

Henry then looked up in confusion and shook his head as he stood up "It isn't working, who the hell is Arthur?" Lillith shrugged but Cole met Piper's worried expression.

"Screw waiting for the dawn!" Cole yelled as he released his energy ball and sent Melody up in flames.

"What was that about? Who is Arthur?" Henry repeated and Lillith looked at PIper with concern and curiosity.

"King Arthur." Cole answered with his temper still seething "More precisely, she was targeting the new holder of Excalibur. Or the one who will wield it once he hits his coming of age."

As the answer sank in Lillith met Henry's gaze now and shook her head "It can't be. They are after Wyatt?"

"Like hell they are!" Piper growled and Cole nodded his agreement with her. Henry met Lillith's gaze again and bowed his head as well.

"As long as I am around I assure you they will not get to your young ones."

"Thank you Mr. Fitzroy."

_**To Be Continued-**_

_**End note: It is now 1 am, I will proof read this weekend and repost. To tired now, but I wanted to get it finished and posted. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the twist of who Sarika was. Opinions always appreciated. **_


	4. Undercover and Under Fire

-1**Differences of Origin **

**By Dragonstar/ Lunara**

**Chapter 4: Undercover and Under Fire**

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay as usual, and thanks to Atlan for the continued support. It means a lot to me to know at least one person is still reading my stories ;=). The reason for the delay is this, besides Real life I have been slowly going back through the old stories and trying to fix grammar etc. I am working on getting a website aside from my account for my Charmed Lineage series and side stories. Excited?

Ok on to the story.

**Halliwell Manor**

Cole had managed to get both Piper and Leo to calm down after what they had learned from the trespasser that Henry had found outside. She had been a demonic vampire that was certain, but Maria was right in her observations, this vampire was different from the clans that Cole had dealt with in the past. After he had managed to get everyone to calm down, he cleared his throat to break the silence. It had remained silent for a little under an hour after the hour it took him to get the calm to come forth in everyone.

"Piper look at me," Cole urged and the brown eyes that glanced up at him were filled with worry and an edge of anger. Cole knelt down to her level where she sat and met her gaze. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," she mumbled in response

"I won't let anything happen to Wyatt or anyone in our family. You know that so to be safe Lillith and I will stay here at the Manor," Piper shook her head as Cole spoke and he returned to standing.

"One of you has to protect Henry during the day correct?" She shot back as some of her anger returned. Henry let out a soft growl in irritation at her comment but looked at Lillith who grinned weakly.

Lillith spoke up then, before Henry and Piper got in to an argument "We can stay here Piper it will not be a problem. Henry may hate Telane but he does trust her and she would still guard him with her life," Piper nodded "I love that little boy you know. He stole my heart the first time I even met with him when I was first working with Cole."

Piper gave her a full smile now and nodded her head before leaning back in to Leo's side as he sat beside her now and had been filled in on what they had learned. Leo has voiced his concerns and said that he wished he could do more to help with magical threats.

Henry stood from his seat "Well I could go underground and see if any of them react to me. Who knows if they are all as weak minded as that one was I can probably convince them to kill themselves."

"Or get yourself killed like an idiot in the process," Lillith muttered in reply causing Cole and Henry to both look at her now. She glanced up from her seat and fought the urge to fidget when she explained, "Henry even if they are demonic and you two are different variations of a vampire, you may still feel threatened and territorial. If that happens you won't use your rational mind…" She let her explanation fall short there, as the others in the room understood the implications.

Henry shrugged "Well what can I do, you bring me here to help and so far all I have done is attacked a spy you had outside."

Cole answered the vampire this time "We need to learn everything we can about vampires before we can ask you to help us any further. If these new breeds of vampires are similar to you in anyway, I am assuming Lillith brought you here to teach us how to kill them then. Can you be patient until then?"

----

**Office of Maria Infinitia**

The keeper of the In-Between sat at her desk and was still seething with frustration, which intensified after Telane informed her of what had just happened at the Halliwell Manor. Lillith had called her to the house not long after someone had posed as the Soul Guardian and Henry had attacked the shape-shifting vampire.

"Asmodai you have to let me do this," Maria tried again but the monk shook his head no and glared now at the Ayman woman. His yellow skin and scars radiated his power as he tampered his anger down.

"Again with this? Why are you so insistent on getting involved now Maria? You know very well that you are NOT to get involved with the magical community or leave your sanctuary. The Charmed sisters have been doing this for over ten years I do not understand why you wish to get involved all of a sudden," Asmodai replied with agitation and stood over her while reaching a hand up to trace her jaw line but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't you get it yet?!" She yelled in anger after slapping him away she stood and walked to the mirror over a low fireplace, tapped on it twice as it shifted in shape to reveal a door way "Don't follow me," she yelled over her shoulder before shutting the Ayman monk out in the office.

---

**Underworld**

Sarika had returned to the former chambers of Belthazor and put up a weak barrier as she settled in to get some sleep while she waited for Cole to return from above ground. She glanced around the chambers and shook her head weakly at what had become of her. When Drake was alive, before he had become human, she had found refuge with him. Be she refused to follow in his footsteps in his quest to become human and still hated the idea.

"But at least with a real life I wouldn't be forced to sleep here," she mumbled to herself in complaint. A thought then crossed her mind and she shoved it out before falling in to a fitful sleep while the low torchlight danced off of her violet skin as her yellow eyes drifted closed; another idea formed in her mind. She then shape shifted into a semi-human form as her skin took on a light ivory sheen and her eyes a medium soft brown color. "I'll follow the vampires above ground then maybe I'll learn more quickly what they are up to. Let's hope above ground if trouble occurs he'll come to my call," She said in thought before shimmering out of the cavern in her human form.

**---**

**Halliwell Manor**

After some conversation the adults in the living room had decided that after some sleep tomorrow during the day while Wyatt and Chris, were in classes at Magic School, Leo would take Melinda with him while he taught his classes. Henry looked at the clock that Piper had sitting on her mantle and noticed that it was already past one in the morning and then glanced over at Lillith who was now resting her head on Cole's shoulder and the vampire smiled to himself.

"Why don't you two get some sleep tonight in your own bed in the few hours we have left of the night? I'll stay here and keep watch; that is if it is alright with you Piper," Henry suggested to Cole, but locked eyes with Piper and Leo while speaking. Piper looked up at him warily and noticed that his eyes were clear and his beastly edge had disappeared over the last few hours. She then looked at Leo and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose that would be nice, I see that you are fully capable against defending against a vampire and keep your cool, but I will be on my guard to…" Piper began to answer when another figure shimmered in to the room, Lillith got the sense that she had been around the entire time they were talking.

"I will stay here as well while all of you get some sleep, I have some downtime in between jobs and would like to help," Telane said in a whisper while avoiding looking at Henry as well as Lillith and Cole. Piper gave a weak smile at the blonde-haired woman before looking back to Henry Fitzroy.

"That will make me feel much better if you two promise to not tear each others' throats out," Piper replied and Henry glanced at Telane before bowing his head calmly while hiding his agitation.

"There is a time and a place for everything. Tonight is not the place for my problems with Ms. Scylla," Henry shot back and Piper took it as a promise that the two would force themselves to work together for now, as to protect her family.

---

**Nelson-Turner Condo**

Lillith finished taking a quick shower before she walked down the short hallway in to Cole's room. She yawned as she watched him; the taller man was standing by the window in his room staring out the window at the stars in the sky. Not many were visible tonight but she figured he was not really stargazing but was lost in his thoughts.

She admired how he looked when he let his guard down and smiled a half-hearted smile to herself. She was happy that he was so trusting with her now versus when they had first met. "A penny for your thoughts?" she whispered in to the late night darkness while walking over to him

"Just thinking about some things. Tomorrow when I go under ground, I think I am going to have Sarika take me to the vampire lair if she has found it. Things just aren't adding up with Phoebe's premonition and Maria's visions in the mirror." Cole responded, "Furthermore why is Wyatt such a threat to them?"

Lillith rested her head on his back as he reached over and patted her head "Let's get some sleep while we can as Henry suggested.," he finally mumbled and Lillith stayed there for a few more minutes not moving.

"I think that Wyatt is a threat because of the legends of King Arthur. If he is to bring balance and unite magical beings, all of them good, the bad, and the neutral. I assume that what they are doing is against the beliefs of even bad magical beings and therefore would not be allowed in this new era of magic that Wyatt will bring about," Lillith finally said as she opened her eyes and then shook her head "Sorry I am tired and rambling,"

Cole now turned around to face her as he cupped his hand and held her face. "You are a genius when you get tired," he muttered with a smile "That makes perfect sense to me." He kissed her quickly before leading her to their bed and lying down.

Cole adjusted the covers and pulled them over himself and Lillith as she shifted her weight to give him more room but rested her head on his chest. "Good night Lil hon,"

"Night…Cole," she mumbled through a yawn before falling asleep. He ruffled her hair a bit while she slept before he fell asleep himself.

---

**Halliwell Manor **

Henry watched the time pass and avoided walking in the same room as Telane whom was now in the kitchen making tea and starting a pot of coffee knowing that at least Cole or Lillith would be arriving soon. She then returned in to the sunroom where Henry was pacing.

"It's funny seeing you in a sun room," she observed while looking around at the windows instead of directly at the vampire. Henry just gave her a slight glare in response.

"A sense of humor is not one of the reasons I was attracted to you. So please do not try," Henry then responded dryly.

A shimmer trail erupted but it wasn't just Cole that emerged, Lillith was standing with him and smiled when she smelled the coffee. "You're so thoughtful Telane," she whispered teasingly. Cole then turned to face Henry.

"Do you have time to get back or do you need a lift?" Cole asked and Henry smirked up at the taller man.

"I would prefer a lift, I have super speed but in short bursts and I do not like to race with the sun," Cole just nodded in response and turned to see Lillith holding a giant mug of coffee. She reached her free hand out to Henry and smiled weakly.

"Tell Piper I'll be back around ten to go with her to do research. Telane get some sleep, you'll be on guard duty while Piper and I are at Magic School," With that Lillith and Henry orbed out of the room leaving Cole staring at an empty spot.

Telane stomped her foot "She really expects me to watch over Henry? What will you be doing?"

Cole smiled "You volunteered to help. Are you surprised she wants you to watch over the bloodsucker while I go investigate the demonic ones? She is going to learn what she can with Piper at Magic School." Cole didn't wait for an answer as he strode in to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee and start breakfast for everyone. Telane joined him in the kitchen and smirked.

"You can cook?" Telane asked and Cole rolled his eyes at her question but then moved his hands over the counter to get ingredients ready for quick omelettes.

"Yes I can. I usually do not have to and I do all the cooking at the Condo," He began but Telane shook her head.

"No at the Condo you order out or make quick things. Not actual cooking," She shot back in her defense and he rolled his eyes.

"Same difference," Cole shot back before he began to cut up vegetables then turned the stove on low to fry up the eggs.

---

**Underworld**

Sarika had managed to pull off blending in with a small group of demonic vampires that were on the move. They were heading above ground and had assumed she was a newer recruit that Elijah had found for the newest mission. She avoided smiling or talking to anyone until she realized that some of the vampires did not have obvious fangs in their mouth and she relaxed as she talked to people around her.

Sarika had learned a few things and that they were heading above ground, during the daylight so they had the element of surprise, and were attacking a small group of warlocks to gain their power collective.

A man standing close to her began to whisper, "Do you really think by gaining these powers we will be able to take on the Charmed Ones?"

The second standing farther from her turned to the first one "I don't know you idiot. That is why we are testing them out on Warlocks first."

Sarika tried to hide her concern behind a mask of indifference or readiness; she was unsure what her face looked like at that moment.

---

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper was finishing the dishes and cleaning up from breakfast. Cole had already left to go investigate and talk to Sarika. She had let Telane take a nap in Wyatt's room while they were eating and she now glanced at the clock to see that it was nearing ten in the morning.

"I suppose I should go wake her up," Piper observed but Lillith soon orbed in to the room and waved.

"Telane already came over." Lillith reported then

"Oh well so much for me waking her up then. Your friend lacks manners Lil," Piper shot back at her as Lillith by habit went to get a dishtowel and dry the dishes that Piper was finishing up rinsing. Lillith shrugged her reply and did not defend Telane's manners. After the dishes were finished up Piper turned to face Lillith fully now.

"Shall we get going then?" the shorter witch asked and Lillith nodded before taking her hand and then they orbed out and to Magic School.

---

**Underworld**

Cole was in his old lair and had been trying to track Sarika down for a while now. He knew she would be harder to find if she was trying to blend in with the vampire clan but he hoped to catch her before she had left.

"Damn," he mumbled to himself "So much for that plan."

---

**San Francisco Bay**

Sarika reappeared at a set of docks separated from the main throng of ports where trade ships would dock. She looked around and followed the group of vampire hybrids as they found hiding spots. Her spine tingled with warning but she stayed put as she ducked behind a barrel with another female.

"Find your own spot," the vampire-fury hybrid growled and Sarika was taken by surprise when she noticed the girl's hands were not regular but appeared to look like a fury's. She bowed her head and then found a different hiding spot.

"I shouldn't be here," She muttered to herself

---

**Magic School Library**

"This is becoming too familiar to me, I hate doing research for these things." Piper grumbled as she pulled out books upon books about demonic vampires.

"So far your suspicions were right. The library only seems to have books that already tell us what your book of shadows does. There has to be something we are missing," Lillian replied as she searched deeper and Piper shook her head.

"This is a new case so there is not going to be a book about it!" Piper yelled in frustration.

"We have to find something, anything that will help us figure out what they are doing down there," Lillith responded in a calm tone trying to give Piper some comfort. She then snapped her fingers "Hey Piper the Library here they probably lock up certain books right. I mean these are mostly accessible to all the students. Correct?"

Piper looked up at her in thought and then nodded her head yes and looked to the tops of the shelves where some books had a magical barrier around them. "Usually these barriers are down when we come here because the school has already been let out for the day,"

"Not those ones Piper. I mean are there any books that were not written by good magical beings? Where are those kept?"

"In Leo's office. Why?" Lillith then pulled Piper by the hand and told her to lead her to the correct hallway. Piper rolled her eyes "Perhaps you should not get so excited that you pull me without figuring out where you are going." Piper lectured

---

**Office of Maria Infinitia **

Maria walked around checking on the few children in her care. She had worked it out with the Elders that most of the orphaned children in her care could go to Magic School but she still had a few that were here during the day. Once she had gotten some down for a nap, she looked at the time.

She smirked to herself as an idea began to form in her mind. She would find a way to get what she wanted whether Asmodai was ok with it or not. She knew that if she helped now she could finally be relieved of her duties as the Keeper of the In-Between.

---

**San Francisco Bay**

Sarika began to panic when a group of warlocks appeared in the clearing. As she watched the group begin to talk one of the vampires closest to her made a movement with his hands, motioning that it was time for the attack to start. Sarika tried to stay behind the main throng of them.

She ducked behind another hiding place as the attack started and she heard the screams of a few warlocks that were caught by surprise. One blinked in beside her but didn't notice her as he dodged a fireball. She soon stood in to the crossfire and amped up an energy shield.

Sarika threw an energy bolt in the direction of the closest warlock as it hit the target the female warlock with orange hair fell to the ground only injured. Sarika took the moment to send out a thought pattern.

'_BELTHAZOR, or Cole whatever you go by now. HELP!'_

_---_

**Magic School**

Leo sat holding Melinda while he fed her and watched his wife strumming her fingers on his desk. Lillith had dragged Piper to look at the books that were forbidden from being put in the Magic School Library.

"You really think you will find something here?" Piper asked again in agitation and Lillith turned to her making a shushing noise. "Do not shush me! You can answer my questions Lillith Nelson!"

"Piper for crying out loud. I am your guardian not a silly white lighter I do not have to explain anything to you if I choose not to," Lillith shot back with her own agitation at not finding anything, she then turned to look at Leo "Sorry, no offense."

Leo was the one to laugh now "You both need to calm down, if you can't find what you are looking for here you could always try Paige's office. She only teaches part time but we gave her back her office."

"Or we could try Maria's library," Lillith now said in defeat. "She might have something,"

"What exactly are you looking for anyhow?" Leo asked out of curiosity to see if he could help. Piper shrugged her shoulders.

"I am looking for a book written possibly by a demon or vampire. I am assuming this crossbreeding is not a revolutionary idea seeing as they are as old as they are. Someone had to have written something about it…" Lillith trailed off in explanation before shrugging "I suppose it is a long shot that someone on our side would have a copy if a demon or vampire did write something on it huh?"

Leo nodded "Probably. But you may be right, Maria is a neutral being so she would be more likely to have what you are looking for."

---

**Office of Maria Infinitia **

Maria was beginning to put together a spell when she saw the familiar red and blue orb lights of Lillith Nelson. As she appeared, Maria was surprised to see that Lillith had brought Piper Halliwell with her. Maria rolled her eyes as she moved her hand in a half arc motion causing the ingredients to disappear that had been spread out in front of her.

"Well you have saved me some trouble," Maria said in greeting and Lillith shot her a confused look. Maria just shrugged and motioned for them to explain why they were here.

"We need access to your library Maria. Do you have any books on vampires?" Lillith asked and Maria looked at her closely now. Piper stared at Maria's blue eyes in wonder, surprised that the Ayman woman had light powder blue pupils, and Lillith realized it was the first time she had ever brought Piper here.

Maria smiled "I have lots of books on vampires. Anything in particular?"

Piper now rolled her eyes "Cut the crap I know you check up on us. I am guessing that from what I have learned about you, you know exactly what type of books we need."

Maria laughed "Cole was right, you are the direct one. Yes, I know what you want and I am afraid my resources on demonic vampires are limited. You may however look under one condition,"

"Oh and what's that?" Piper asked standing her ground. She had come to learn to trust Telane a bit more since the battle with Lamia; but she still disliked Maria for what she had done to Prue's soul.

"If you find a book that will help you then you will allow me to teach you how to refocus your energy."

"What the heck does that mean?" Piper quipped and Lillith eyed Maria suspiciously herself. She knew what Maria meant, but she also knew Asmodai's concerns with Maria mentoring Piper.

---

**San Francisco Bay**

The vampire's new abilities were paying off well and proving that Sarika was not one of them. Her powers were limited she was a Sleuther; her powers assisted her in finding knowledge not with fighting. Drake was only her half-brother so she did not have the benefits of having powers from a different type of demon.

"Damn it!" She yelled out when an energy ball scorched her shoulder, causing her to fall back against a pile of crates

A figure shimmered in behind her and she turned to see Cole Turner crouched behind the crates. "It's about time," she spit out in a whisper.

"Shut up. Do you want me to be found?" Cole whispered in frustration back

"I'm out here risking my skin for you, literally, and you are worried about your own hide?" she yelled out in anger and Cole clamped a hand over her mouth. Nevertheless, it was too late some of the vampires had sensitive hearing and turned to face them.

"You don't belong here!" One of the females from earlier growled. There were not many warlocks left and as soon as they killed the last two, they turned their attention to Sarika and Cole. Cole muttered a string of curse words under his breath at the Sleuther demoness before moving his hands towards the crates. A few of them shattered and sent shards of wood flinging towards a group of them.

"That was quick thinking," Sarika took the time to admire his quick reaction as he had created a shower of make shift stakes out of the crates. However, only a few of them were vanquished the old-fashioned way and Cole ducked as a stream of ice shards grazed just above his head. He got a knick on the forehead that was deeper then he expected.

"Aren't you supposed to be invincible now?" Sarika growled "or at least self healing!"

"Does it look like it's healing quickly?" Cole shot back in frustration. His scratch had already started to mend itself but it was slower then when he used to be a demon. He sent a shower of low voltage energy balls out and pulled Sarika behind him before a vampire had managed to sink its teeth in to her side. He then dodged another attack aimed at them before amping up a fireball and sending it in the direction of a light brown haired, red-eyed female vampire.

Sarika saw another on coming attack out of the corner of her eye and quickly threw up her energy field as it blocked the attack before it hit her or Cole. Cole glanced over his shoulder in some surprise but smiled at her with gratitude. "You come in handy for something,"

---

**Office of Maria Infinitia**

Piper looked at the wall beside Maria instead of directly at this ancient woman. The keeper was explaining that she wanted to teach Piper how to refocus her powers energy basis from her hands to other alternate places, honestly Piper was only understanding half of what Maria was saying. As her agitation grew, she flicked her hand to the side and caused the painting to explode.

Maria flinched when one of her favorite paintings exploded in a flurry of pieces; she paused on the words "refocus it to your eyes…" then glared at Piper with disgust.

"Feel better?"

"A little. I am not sure why you want to teach me how to redirect my energy, or whatever you are going on about, but I do know that if you want to convince me to trust you talking to me like I am stupid is not the way to go about doing it," Piper shot back in frustration. Lillith was up in Maria's library searching for books or scrolls while the two talked in the main corridor. Piper finally yelled up to Lillith "HURRY UP!"

"May I ask why you still resent me so much?" Maria asked with a timid voice but a glare in her eyes

"Simple, you are still solely responsible for the fiasco of using my older sister's soul as bait. Telane went along with it and I understand her reasoning but you did it just because it was the easiest way," Piper answered but returned her gaze to the Ayman woman now. Her gaze filled with sheer hatred and distrust when she focused on Maria and the woman was taken aback with how much malice Piper was capable of showing.

Lillith came down the stairs with a few books and one scroll in her arms, placing them on a table. Piper walked away leaving Maria in silence and showing her that their conversation was over. As she looked at the stuff that Lillith had found she stopped to focus on a book with no title but had a blood red cover with a silver binding. "Don't touch it," Maria whispered

"The others you can touch," Lillith went on to explain when she saw Piper's frustrated look "What Maria means is that that book is enchanted to keep good magic from reading it. You could get severely hurt if you touch it,"

Piper nodded her understanding now and picked up a smaller book entitled _Vampirism History and Demonic Misdeeds._ Piper started to thumb through the pages and marking entries she thought might help with dog-eared corners. Lillith then went to open up the crimson book with the silver binding. She could pick it up without being harmed but as she went to pull the binding open, it sent a flash up her arm before she dropped it to the floor in shock.

"Well it seems you have already been with the sisters long enough that you are no longer neutral anymore," Maria observed "ask nicely and I'll open for you."

"Open it." Piper demanded with a cold tone and Maria glared but appeased the request

"Lil, are you alright?" Piper then asked in concern and Lillith gave a quick nod in response as she showed she only had a minor burn on her wrist from the spell

Maria found an entry on cross breeding vampires with seeker demons and that was how the first wave of rebel vampires managed to break away from their queens. "Well this is interesting,"

---

**San Francisco Bay**

Cole fell to the ground trying to catch his breath behind a stack of freights that were piled up on the docks to be sent out for exporting. He looked at Sarika who had a few minor burns and was losing her ability to hold on to her human form as the sun rose higher in the sky. Cole wasn't fairing much better himself, all of his wounds had started to heal but very slowly and it was causing him to move slower than usual.

"We need to get out of here," Sarika whispered to him as he heard a few more vampires getting closer. Their breathing was heavy and he knew he had managed to injure a good chunk of the group. It became apparent that he could not fight all of them. Cole shook his head but as he turned he felt the searing pain shoot up through his shoulder. Sarika and Cole had been caught off guard by one of their attackers. He had morphed in to a bat and bit Cole's side before attacking Sarika's face marring it with scratches.

Cole let out a growl in frustration "I need to get back to Lillith. Paige could most likely heal me but not you,"

Sarika looked at him in surprise before nodding "I'll do what I can to create a distraction."

Cole took his cue the moment Sarika started to wave a pattern of energy around herself and him. It was a vivid combination of a deep red and a light yellow as a light started to envelope around the energy waves it began to take on a more semi-physical form and appear as a bright orb of light. It grew bigger in size and as Sarika came to the final additions of her creation, she looked at Cole. He then closed his eyes to focus on where Lillith was with Piper. As he locked on to her energy signature, he opened his eyes in time to see Sarika send the bright luminescent sphere in to the sky and Cole had to close his eyelids half way to block out the brilliance of the light it created upon explosion.

He could still barely see but could make out the shadowed form of Sarika as he reached out grabbing on to her and shimmering them both out of there while the Vampire half-breeds were blinded by Sarika's distraction.

---

**Office of Maria Infinitia**

"I don't get what is so interesting about the first wave of rebel vampires. That isn't what we are dealing with now," Piper responded once Maria had read over the part in the book that she had found. Maria rolled her eyes before flipping a few pages ahead.

"It is the history of these vampires that you are fighting now. So one of them in the group had to have been around when the first rebel vampires broke away from their clan and Queen. They either are directly a descendant of that clan or came in contact with one of them, which gave them the idea to do cross breeding experiments…" Maria went on to explain while focusing on the book in her hands

"I get that but will it tell us how to defeat the ones that want to kill my son?" Piper spit out in fury and Lillith placed a hand on Piper's shoulder to try to comfort the witch

"It might. It's a start at least," Maria said with sympathy and now Piper saw a look of concern flash for a moment on Maria's face. Maria may be a saucy spitfire with a vindictive nature, but she was also a mother to thousands of half-breed orphans and could relate to Piper's agitation.

"I apologize…" Piper began to find herself saying when Cole shimmered in with a red headed woman. "What the hell?" She asked in mid-sentence

Lillith focused on the duo and noted the girl was Sarika who was no longer in her human disguise. The trio looked Cole and Sarika over seeing that the two were injured a great deal. Lillith and Piper left their research for the moment out of concern for the two new comers.

Piper held a hand out to Sarika to help lead her to a chair and was a bit surprised by Sarika willingly taking it without even a look of worry or distrust. Lillith lifted Cole's arm over her shoulders as she led him to an over sized arm chair in the corner of the room. He leaned back and smiled half-heartedly at Lillith. He eyes filled with concern and anger but she squelched the anger down for the moment to find out what happened.

"Heal her first, I'll be alright. I promise," He finally said to Lillith and she shook her head furiously

"What the hell were you thinking?" She growled under her breath "I can't heal someone unless I care about them. You know that,"

"You have to try. Think about Wyatt if you have to and realize she still is a key ally for us right now," Cole replied and Lillith let out a deep breath as she turned to see Piper now held some bandages and was wrapping them around Sarika's lower arm.

Lillith stood and walked over to stand beside Piper as she bandaged up the injured demoness. She held her hand out and took a deep breath but nothing happened. After a few minutes, she slumped to her knees.

"I can't do it…," she muttered in apology to Sarika "I have tried everything I could think of,"

Sarika waved her hand before answering in a barely audible whisper "I am not surprised." It became more apparent as her adrenaline started to wear off how badly injured she was. Maria stood back as she observed them but cleared her throat as she motioned for Lillith to try again.

"You have to focus, fight down you anger and frustration. Ignore your worry and find something you have in common with Sarika. She may be a full blooded demon unlike you, but like you she fights her very nature and is more trusting of people than a normal demon should be." Lillith nodded her head as she understood where Maria was going with this, as she held her hands to Sarika again she tried to read the demon's emotions. She felt the fading aura of Sarika's consciousness and locked on to it as she pictured the main part of her injuries healing and mending. A soft purple glow erupted around the demoness as the scratches on her face disappeared, her burns shrank in size, and Lillith felt some of her own energy leaving her body and going in to Sarika.

"That's the best I can do," She said and Sarika looked down at her injuries in shock.

"Thank you," She answered when she finally looked back up at Lillith. Piper then lead Lillith back to Cole where he was sitting and looked him up and down. Some of his injuries had healed but the bite to his side was not mending it self at all.

Lillith knelt to Cole "I need you to put your arms up," She whispered to him as he listened and lifted his arms she ripped his dark navy shirt where the wound was to get to the skin. "The bite was poisonous and counteracts his healing ability," she reported to Piper.

Cole muttered back in response, "I guess I really am fully human. I was bit by a damn bat…"

"Shut up, you know you aren't invincible anymore yet you act like you still are. Stop being so reckless Cole!" Piper yelled in worry as she watched Lillith focusing and trying to heal the wound. "Are you happy you have to rough it out?" Piper then rolled her eyes.

"PAIGE!" Piper yelled out then looked to Maria "White lighters can enter here can't they?"

"Usually no. But your sister is an exception to the rule because witches can enter here." Maria replied

Piper then focused on Cole as Lillith worked to check over the rest of his wounds and looked relieved wants she learned that the bit was the only major wound Cole had sustained. Paige took longer then usual to answer Piper's calls but eventually arrived and stared around in amazement at where she had been called.

"You can admire my home later dear. Right now your friend needs your help," Maria said with agitation, Paige stepped around Maria to see Piper standing beside Cole's chair, and Lillith still knelt down patting at Cole's wound.

"What happened?" Paige asked as she walked over to them, Lillith moved out of her way as she bent to look at Cole's injury. "Are you sure I can heal him?"

"Paige he's human now, of course you can." Piper answered with worry as she let her guard down with her youngest sister. Paige rested her hand in a cupped motion over Cole's side and a soft golden glow exploded around the wound before healing it, shirt and all.

"Better?" Paige asked as Cole sat up and nodded "Good. Now explain to all of us what the hell exactly you were doing this morning that you almost got yourself killed?"

"You are being over dramatic so I was poisoned. I wasn't going to get killed," Cole shot back as he stood and conjured a few glasses of water before taking one to Sarika and handing it to her. "She couldn't fight back and she followed a group of half-breeds on an ambush above ground. What was I suppose to do let her get herself killed?"

Lillith looked over at Sarika now and felt it was not appropriate for her to shout yes, as she initially wanted to. She knew he was right and so did Piper apparently, as she let out a sigh of defeat.

"I am just glad you both are alright," Piper finally responded then smiled over at Sarika who was keeping quiet "It is a pleasure to meet you and thank you for helping us,"

Sarika looked at her warily but finally smiled back "My name is Sarika, but please call me Sari. It is my pleasure Piper Halliwell to be of any use to anyone again," She answered honestly and Paige let out a low chuckle despite the circumstances.

"What have you learned while you were down there?" Cole asked Sarika and she focused on him.

"Well the leader is a vampire that goes by the name Elijah Raska, they are known as the Raska clan. A lot of the new generation of demons is furious at what they have learned about these half-breed vampires. They were created through force or lust, either way it is against the old Demonic Code laid down by the Aymans before us. Breeds can cross only under mutual agreement but not all of them were willing when they were impregnated. It seems not all the off spring are evil some of the younger ones appear to be innocent children. The ones that do follow him have basically sold any type of soul they may have had to appease him."

"Well at least we have a place to start. Thank you Sarika your services are no longer needed." Cole replied and she stood in anger.

"Bastard! I can still be of use to you…" but Piper cut her off as she froze the demoness to keep her from hurting herself since Lillith only could heal her half way. Paige orbed Sarika backed to her seat and then Piper unfroze her.

"Calm down please. We appreciate your help but if you go back there now, they will recognize you. You have proven today that you can not defend yourself," Piper explained in a calm tone and Sarika let out a low sigh.

"However you have proved yourself today, perhaps they need a new Librarian at Magic School. Part-time to start with? Can you handle that?" Paige said with a grin and Sarika looked at her in surprise.

"You'd let a demon work at Magic School?"

"Your brother taught there for three weeks, why not?" Paige answered in reply and Sarika let out a genuine laugh as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I suppose I can do that. I would prefer that to the Underworld," Sarika replied and Lillith went to stand by Cole.

"Elijah Raska huh?" She asked as Cole pulled her to sit in his lap. He rested his head on her as she began to report to him what she had learned and Maria walked over to them as well.

"This book was written by Elijah Raska," She said in a whisper and Cole glared at the red book in Maria's hand. "Sarika may have given us more then just a starting point," Maria added as her eyes danced with triumph.

"Now all we need to do is learn how to become vampire busters," Cole quipped dryly and Lillith rolled her eyes at his sarcastic response.

_To Be Continued--_

_End Note: I hope you liked it; I really like Sarika and the idea of under Wyatt and the Power of Negen that some demons will work willingly with them. Therefore, I wanted to show the start of that with demons like Drake and Sarika. Let me know any thoughts or suggestions you have please! _


	5. Feeding and Intimacy

**Differences of Origin **

**By Dragonstar/Lunara**

**Chapter 5: Feeding and Intimacy**

Author's Note: As always Charmed is © Constance M. Burge and WB studios. (CW). However I own the stories I write and the characters I made for this series like Lillith Nelson and Maria Infinitia etc. Henry Fitzroy/Blood Books © Tanya Huff

On to the story.

**Magic School **

Sarika was getting used to her new living quarters that Paige had somehow managed to get for her. The demoness scanned the room and smiled to herself without realizing it. The room was small and had a basic kitchenette attached to it, the only furniture was a dark oak twin bed, a set of dresser drawers that matched, and an oversized reading chair. It was perfect for a Librarian Demon.

"Thank you," Sarika whispered in to the air as she placed some of her books next to the chair "Now all it needs is a cat," she joked as she turned her attention back to Paige who stood in the door frame. Paige's dark eyes lit up with pride at the room she had conjured out of an unused storage closet. Sari then gave her a serious look as she asked the question that had been on her mind "Are the Elders and school's Dean ok with this?"

Paige let out a brief chuckle "Well the Dean is ok with it. As for the Elders, let me deal with them." She smiled "You really do like it though?"

"Of course its perfect!" Sarika smiled back at Paige and saw the look on the woman's face "What is that smile for?"

"You are just unlike any demon I have ever encountered before. It makes me rethink my ideals of the magical community, that's all." Paige said and Sari laughed

"Well, then I have already started my job here in this moment," She replied before shifting in to her natural form and bowing her head in gratitude.

**Halliwell Manor **

The day had passed as Cole, Lillith, and Telane had worked out a time table, so to speak, of times that each would guard the Manor. Cole Turner stood in the door frame of the kitchen, sniffing the air occasionally, as Piper was fixing dinner. Melinda was with Leo in the living room, Chris and Wyatt were with Lillith in the sun room.

Cole cleared his throat when he stepped closer to Piper to avoid startling her as he peered over Piper's shoulder "It smells delicious,"

"Do I ever cook anything that smells otherwise?" Piper questioned back with a grin and Cole laughed

"Piper we'll get them," Cole began to try to reassure Piper again, but the witch cut him off in mid-sentence.

"Please, I just want this to be a normal dinner. My cooking time is the only break I get away from really worrying about the kids, the club, and every other thing that finds it's way in to my head,"

"Do you want me to leave you alone then?" Cole asked with surprise

"Don't be ridiculous. You aren't one of my concerns, I just don't want to talk about it right this second. Deal?"

"Deal," Cole then watched Piper continue cooking while Lillith kept an eye on the boys. Telane was still at the condo keeping watch over the place while Henry was in his vampire slumber.

**San Francisco Bay Mirror**

Phoebe went in to work this evening while Coop was home with the kids, she had left early when Piper called her. She sat and fiddled with her letters to finish up tomorrow's column so she could take the day off, but her mind kept going back to her nephew, Wyatt, and her concern for him. Once she completed the column for tomorrow, by some miracle, she pulled the letter out of her top drawer. The one that had given her a premonition of the children had provided some insight to these Vampires being different, but she had not had another premonition since then.

"I should take this to Cole and see if he can find a use for it," Phoebe mumbled in thought to herself.

**Underworld, Raska Clan hideout**

Elijah sat back in his chair, his hands gripping the arm rests with white knuckles, as the leader of the group from earlier reported the intruder who had traveled above with them. Gavin reported about Sarika, and later the appearance of Cole Turner.

"I believe that our experiment would have been successful had it not been for the intrusion sir. We were able to defeat the warlocks but not Cole Turner. I apologize for my failure,"

"It is quite alright Gavin. You see the experiment was a success, it shows me that my children are far from ready to target Wyatt," Elijah began with a growl

"How so? We beat the warlocks" Gavin began to argue but Elijah cut him off

"I forget how young you are, you forget whom Cole Turner once was, and is. He was once the vessel for the former Source, and before that was known as Belthazor..." Elijah began to explain and Gavin paled at the name of Belthazor

"You mean we were infiltrated by the Halliwell's Guardian? Does that mean that we have been exposed?"

"Unfortunately yes, but not all hope is lost. We just need to grow stronger." Elijah answered with a determined expression

**Nelson-Turner Condo**

As the sun settled and the sky was embraced with darkness Telane turned to see Lillith orbbing in and Phoebe was standing with her when their eyes met. Telane glanced down at the paper in Phoebe's left hand then looked back up at them with a questioning expression.

"It's a letter from two of the children in the Raska Clan. It was how I got my premonition," Phoebe explained and Telane held a hand out to see it.

"May I?" Telane questioned as Phoebe passed the letter to her

Telane glanced over the letter as she read what the children wanted. As she read on a small smile crossed her face "This is great Phoebe."

"What is?" Lillith now asked with confusion, she cocked her head to the side as she heard Henry starting to move around the bedroom

"May I take this letter to Maria?" Telane asked and then went on to explain her reasoning "This letter is written by hand, which means a faint energy remains with it. Maria can use the letter to call for the children with a spell and get them out of there. You are worried about the innocents involved correct?"

"Yes, but why would Maria do that for us?" Phoebe questioned

"They are children. Maria will do anything to protect a child and if she casts the spell, the vampires won't be able to follow the trail to Maria's sanctuary." Telane explained

"Well then by all means take the letter with you!" Phoebe said with a grin "Perhaps they can also tell us anything useful on these vampires,"

"Phoebe, you're brilliant" Lillith said in response then met Henry's questioning gaze as he stood behind Telane reading over her shoulder

Telane didn't turn to face the Vampire as she shimmered out before he could ask her anything. Henry finished buttoning up his shirt as he bowed his head in greeting to Lillith and Phoebe. Lillith looked up at him as a thought began to form in her mind she then turned to Phoebe.

"Hey Pheebs, I have a question." Lillith began as she returned her gaze to the woman beside her, she smiled in thought

"Shoot," Phoebe replied

"Theoretically speaking, do you think your glamours can be worked in to a potion? One that could mask a human vampire if it had the blood of a Camouflage demon?" Lillith began as Phoebe tried to follow her train of thought

"What do you mean?"

"No," Henry spoke up before Lillith could respond "No way!"

"Henry think about it. You are a vampire with the right potion it could work."

"Does someone want to answer me?" Phoebe said with a raised voice

"My blood Phoebe, if you use my blood and a cloaking spell. It could make Henry appear to be a demonic vampire." Lillith explained with a grin, proud of her new idea

"It might work but I wouldn't be sure how to test it before hand," Phoebe responded now in thought. She searched for a pen and paper to start writing down ingredients she would need to make the potion in question. Henry let out a deep breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Did you not hear me?" Henry finally questioned and Lillith glared at him "I am not drinking your blood Lillith,"

"Don't be so dramatic Henry, it isn't like you are feeding directly from me"

"Wait that might save us a lot of time..." Phoebe perked up in the middle of the other two talking and the two stared at the witch now, both wearing dumbfounded expressions.

**Halliwell Manor**

Cole stood in the shower as the hot water streamed over him he took the time to turn thoughts over and started to make a plan of action. Patience was still a virtue Cole had not mastered but he also knew there wasn't much that could be done until they knew what the vampires' weakness was. He raised a hand to the stream of water as it trickled down his arm he watched the droplets slowly drip to his feet. Taking one last deep breath he turned the water off before stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around himself. He looked in the mirror as a stream of Orb lights flashed in the reflection creating a blinding affect and he brought his hand up to shield his eyes before turning to face Lillith.

"Hey you're back earlier then I expected," Cole began but Lillith held a hand up, covering his mouth before kissing his cheek

"Let me talk before I lose my nerve. Please promise me something, you will stay calm until I finish," She pleaded and looked in to his eyes

"Ok," Cole answered cautiously

"We have a plan. Maria is going to use the letter Phoebe received to cast a spell and get the children that are innocent out of the Underworld. If they can tell us a weakness we might have a shot,"

"That's fantastic," Cole said with a smile but Lillith gave him a grim nod "Why do I have a feeling that I won't like what you are going to say next,"

"Because you probably won't. We need bait Cole, if we figure out their weakness we have to take the fight to them. Phoebe thinks she can cast a spell to cloak Henry, he will appear to be a demonic vampire similar to the Raska clan. To do the spell he will need the blood of a camouflage demon," Lillith continued and began to shift her weight from foot to foot.

Cole took a few seconds to let what she was saying sink in before taking a deep breath "No,"

"It isn't your choice to make, Cole. You have to let me do this!"

**Halliwell Manor, Downstairs**

Henry had arrived at the Manor not long after Lillith had left him so she could go and talk to Cole while he fed. He had agreed to watch over the Manor at night while Cole and Lillith used the time to sleep. He raised a hand to knock on the door then waited. When Piper pulled the door open she smiled at him.

"Are you stuck out there until I invite you in?"

"Funny," Henry responded while Piper let out a low chuckle at her own joke. Henry side stepped around her to prove it was just another myth, "I would have waited to be invited in out of courtesy, but I can't have you thinking you can stake me."

"Oh the Vampire has a sense of humor to," Piper quipped "Lillith and Cole are arguing upstairs. You wouldn't happen to know why, would you?"

"Maybe. We will see where the argument goes before I explain,"

"Spill it." Piper said as she lead him to the living room "Do you want anything to drink?" She said then blushed slightly "Ah, Never mind..."

Henry now laughed a genuine laugh and nodded his head "A water would be nice. Thank you." Piper went to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses then filled them with water. She then put ice cubes in before Henry followed her in to the kitchen and startled her "I'm with Cole, we need to get you a bell."

"They are fighting because I will have to feed on Lillith tomorrow night," Henry said bluntly and Piper turned to him with surprise. "Phoebe will be casting a spell, but we need to time it exactly right for it to work. I'll need Lillith's blood for it to work."

"Well, I'm surprised you are being so honest," Piper responded then looked at him more closely. Henry only stood an inch taller then Piper and he bowed his head in deference to her stare "Henry, you were more than honest with me about your feeding habits. I trust you,"

"But you're worried about something," Henry observed aloud

"Didn't you say it is a very intimate act if you feed on a willing donor?" Piper questioned

"Yes, it is."

"Have you ever fed from Lillith before?"

"No."

"Do you think Cole might have a problem with it beyond the fact you are a vampire?"

"Why?"

"Because he is her boyfriend, or have you missed that little fact?" Piper said before taking a deep breath and Henry let out a soft growl of frustration

"It wouldn't be like that, it is purely business" Henry explained "I respect her but I have already come to respect Cole Turner as well. I will only take enough for the spell to work,"

**Halliwell Manor, Upstairs**

Cole finally managed to calm down and put on a pair of boxers before turning to face the shorter woman behind him. Lillith looked up at him with pleading eyes but still stood firm on her decision. Cole lifted a hand to trace her jawline and hesitated when she glared at him.

"What are you so worried about?" Lillith finally questioned "Henry will not hurt me,"

"That isn't what I am worried about and you know it."

"Do I?" Lillith quipped

"I do not want you going down there unprepared." Cole tried to explain again

Lillith took a deep breath and rested her head against Cole's chest as he moved closer to her, he noticed the few tears fighting the way to the surface. "You will be with me, but I..."

"But what?" Cole questioned

"I can finally do something to help. Actually physically help more then just back you up, and you won't let me do it. Do you know how it feels to be the weaker one and never feel like you really were meant for the lifestyle you have given up everything to live?"

"I know exactly how that feels. Remember, I tried to be exactly that and felt like a liability more then an ally..."

"No I mean I don't feel that the Angel of Destiny was right. You in the end are always the one saving the Halliwells; I can't compare. I help sure, but this time I just want to prove to myself that I am just as well meant for the job as you."

"Lillith look at me, don't you get it yet? You being here helps me believe in myself every day. We are a team in this,"

Lillith smiled at him and nodded weakly "I suppose so. But if that's really the case I need you to trust me Cole. I think this will work,"

"Fine, we will make a plan as soon as we know all the facts." Cole said curtly "I wish you wouldn't play the sympathy card in an argument though!"

"Well, it was never an argument really to begin with. I need to do this Cole, you can't shape-shift anymore and Henry needs to appear to have brought Wyatt with him."

Cole now looked at her suspiciously "Oh you are going to be the bait. I get it now." Lillith nodded her head in response

**Halliwell Manor, Downstairs**

"So let me get this straight you want to use my son as bait?" Piper said but with a calm tone "Or Lillith posing as my son. Henry and Lillith plan to go underground to fight these bastards? It can't be that simple,"

"It won't be Piper. Let's not forget first the vampire has to feed on my girlfriend," Cole said with agitation "Then the two are going to go down there, Sarika will lead them to the lair."

"That's suicide. How did you two come up with this half-cocked plan?" Piper yelled in agitation

Henry raised a hand motioning to Lillith "She came up with part of the plan, do not include me in that. I am simply going along with it because of her and Phoebe."

"Phoebe helped you plan this?" Cole asked with astonishment now and Lillith grinned weakly

"Part of it. The part about Henry anyhow, the rest was my idea. It'll work Cole, if we time it just right. You will be the back up of course,"

"Of Course." Cole responded then shook his head before rolling his eyes to look at Piper "Well you are the one always telling her to follow her instincts."

"Now do not pawn that off on me Cole. That would be my husband's psychobabble, not mine." Piper shot back in frustration

_**To Be Continued--**_

_End Note: One more Chapter to go and an Epilogue WOOT! Sorry for the shortened chapter I had a bit more but figured it would be better to have that in the next chapter. Any feedback greatly appreciated =) _


End file.
